Treading Dark Waters
by BlueElli
Summary: Nearly 4 months after returning home things are finally going easy and slow for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. Even Jesi's life is manageable...that all is until events and crossroads begin to unravel...at a very touchy time... Sequel to Hunted!
1. Ch. 1

****

Title: Treading Dark Waters

****

Author: BlueElli

Series: This is number 5 in the series that I have yet to name. (suggestions are very welcome heh.) Series does take effect in this story. I would imagine it would be much less complicated if you read The Line and Hunted first if you haven't already and you don't want to read them all. But you know me, I like complicated anyway heh.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Star Wars. All recognizable characters and the entire universe belongs to Mr. George Lucas and productions.....drat. :)

Summary: Nearly 4 months after returning home things are finally going easy and slow for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. Jesi's life is even managable....all of that is until events and crossroads start to unravel...at a very touchy time....

Look Fors: Bold Italic words are written by characters. Italic are usually thoughts or what the character is reading. **** change of time. ~~~ Change of scene and/or point of view. Add more later probably.

Know ofs: I've decided to put this in every fic I write in this series; There will be no romantic relations between original characters and my own!!! Just thought I'd let you know!

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any story in this series!!! You guys are the best and because of you Number 5 has arrived...even if it did take a while..sorry bout that. Anyway, this is for you guys and I hope you enjoy this one like the last! Comments welcome as always!!!! Love you guys! *hugs* 

P.S. Should bribe foods be brought into play again? :) ;)

****

Ch. 1 Treding Dark Waters

Jesi, 

This is what you asked for, I hope.I'm still working on some of the other things but this is what I came up with just a few hours ago. I thought you should see it.Strange how I came across it but I'll explain later. I'll talk to you soon, stay safe. 

Billy 

__

When the darkness claims the light, there will be nothing but the debris of what was a world of a soul, or perhaps thousands. He will bring this darkness. He is this darkness. All in which Quire is, is darkness and everything branched out from him is darkness.In the circle there is a triangle, the triangle of fates. Above is the dau- 

The messagereader Jesi had in her hand flew off to the side as she colliaded with another person on the less than busy sidewalk. She was ready to hit the ground on her back as easily as she could but found herself caught by two arms. The person that had run into her kept moving without a thought as they continued their seemingly busy conversation on their portable com.

"Force, Ma'am are you alright?" A deep voice asked as she was leveled on her balance again.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She replied turning to face a tall man in flight uniform.

"Here, let me get that for you.." He said already moving to where her eyes were going. He quickly retrieved the messageareader and handed it back to her.She looked it over quickly, broken to bits. 

"Are you sure you're alright? Should I call a doctor?" He asked very aware of her expanded stomach.

" N-no, that's quite alright." She said looked up.

"Thank you for keeping me off that forceawful sidewalk." She added placing a hand on her stomach she offered a warm smile.

"I don't even think that guy knew you were there." He said looking back the way the man had went. 

"Likewise." Jesi said.

"uh..Oh! My name's Gadge." 

Jesi eyed him. "Gadge?" 

"Well it's my last name really, I work at Central Air Enforcement.Aaron Gadge." 

Jesi nodded shaking the offered hand.

"Jesiana Stafferi." She said softly, though as she always did she felt awkward giving her real name to a stranger.Years of training made that feeling.

"Nice to meet you Jesiana. Glad I was here when I was. Your husband's probably going to kill that guy when he finds out." 

Jesi laughed at this.

"No, that guy won't have to worry about that." She said sarcastically. Aaron Gadge's smile faultered a little.

"..Do you need an escort home?" He asked.

"No, I don't need one thank you." Jesi said with a small nod starting to walk away. Aaron nodded then walked the other way. He paused then jogged back to her side.

"Would you like one?" 

Jesi eyed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan thudded his head on the desk infront of him repeatedly._'Why me? Why me? Why me?'_ he thought every time he connected. He was oblivious to his master coming to the doorway.

"Padawan, that's not all that good for the head." Qui-gon said lightly.

The youth stopped beating his head and looked at the other Jedi.

"Problems?" 

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Not really, just lack of concentration I guess, my mind keeps wandering to..upcoming **events**..." He said, then wanted to beat his head again.Yeah, great Kenobi, go for the focus on the here and now speech, smart one.Qui-Gon caught a trail of the thought and tried not to smile.

"The feeling is somewhat mutual but if you need any help you know where to find me." 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied looking back to the data pads on his desk. 

**** Little Later ****

Qui-Gon looked up as the com bleeped.With a sigh he stood moving to it flicking the button on.

"Jinn." 

"Qui-Gon, it's Mace. A word?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"No." 

"Alright, a word." Qui-Gon settled in the chair.

"Actually I'd like to talk to you in person." 

Qui-Gon suppressed a sigh. "Where?" 

*******

"Padawan, I'm going out for a while. Don't fall asleep at your desk again, alright?" 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan called back.

"Sleep by curfew." Qui-Gon added as the door opened.

Obi-Wan mimed the words as he said them. He knew he'd say them.His head hit the desk with a thud.

"Owe." He murmured. 

*******

"Late as always." Mace said sitting back down now with the other Jedi in the empty cafeteria.

"Well it doesn't help when I'm more than likely sleep walking than walking." Qui-Gon replied shifting. The other master chuckled. Silence stood a moment.

"What is it Mace?" Qui-Gon asked.The dark skinned Jedi shifted seemingly a little nervous.

"How's Jesi doing?" Qui-Gon blinked at the question.Was that a diverson or was it actually a question?

"Uh..She's fine.She's doing well." 

"No complications?" 

"No, not at all.Not that I'm aware of." 

"She'd tell you right?" 

Qui-Gon frowned at the round of questions.

"Mace, what is this? You haven't been the least bit interesting in Jesiana Stafferi's life since you last saw her, that was nearly 4 months ago."

Mace sighed. "Jesiana Stafferi's been a top priority for the entire Council since that day." 

"What? I doubt that." 

"Don't." Mace said coolly. 

"She has three unborn children fathered by Force knows what, she's a Force sensitive which make her children as well, and you're telling me the Council aren't a little alarmed by this?" He added.

Qui-Gon was rather surprised at the way his fellow Jedi said it.He was on the verge of anger and very well frustrated.

"..Well, you know nothing about what's going on, how can you say she's a top priority when there's been no contact between her or any Jedi here besides Obi-Wan, Yoda, and myself." 

"She doesn't know contact is even there." Mace said. He tossed two data pads and a paper file onto the vacant table. Qui-Gon glanced through it. 

"We're concerned for Jesi's safety." He told him.

"Why?She's been perfectly sa-" Opening the file a plan picture of the man Qui-Gon recalled as Grifth lay before him. 

"Her hunter is still alive." Mace said tightly. Qui-Gon looked at him, then back down at the photo.

"When was this taken?" Qui-Gon asked. Maybe it was a mistake.

"2 days ago..outside Taradaic Towers." 

Qui-Gon's eyes shot to him. Taradaic Towers was the apartment building Jesi lived at. 

"Why did you wait two days to tell me?...Does she know?" 

"Qui, listen, we've had servailence outside that building and outside her very door for 4 months.We had no idea who this was until I saw it.We ran a trace and it was him, I just got the comfirmation 2 hours ago." 

"Has he been back since?" 

"No." 

Qui-Gon eased in somewhat relief.

"What do we do now?" 

"That's what I was going to ask you." Mace replied looking directly at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Geez, I heard Jedi are hard workers but this kid's been at it for like 3 hours. Not even a break." Ovinen said watching the screen.

"You're sure this is him?" He asked looking at his comrade.

"Yeah, that's him." Centage replied running his hand along the blaster's barrel he held.

"Did you get his class schedule?" 

"Yeah, it's the data pad on the desk." Ovinen said.

"Good. Mr.Grifth should be pleased when he gets back." 

Ovinen smirked at this. Grifth was a hard man to please, especially when he held their paychecks.

"What's Grifth doing anyway?" 

"Don't know." Centage charged the blaster for the hell of it.

"Probably 'negotiating' with our new recruit." The two men chuckled looking back to the screen of the entirely wired Jinn/Kenobi quarters blocks away in the Jedi Temple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really it wasn't that big of a deal, but my commander thought otherwise at the time." Gadge finished. Jesi laughed as they moved to the few steps before the main entrance of her building.

"Well, Mr. Gadge, I appreciate you taking the time to-" Jesi stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes settled on the figure that stood from the bench near the door.

"...Thomas?"

Tbc....

Wailaa! First chapter done! Do you like? yes, no, maybe? Does everyone still remember Thomas?? He was in the first two fics incase you don't...hmm...Maybe you do have to read like every fic to get this one...*shrug* sorry! 

Remember, comments, as always welcome!!! Next chapter should be up by this weekend! 

Till then,

Elli


	2. Ch. 2

Note: **_Thanks for the reviews!!!!_** **Nike** ( Yay! You came back! So glad you're hooked! heh. Hope you like the next chapter!) **Freakizimi** ( Heh, ok, how bout brownies this time? Lol. Hailey's bar....hmmm...I don't know what that is. Typo for me maybe lol. Enjoy Brownies and chapter!) **Angel** (Nice to have you included Angel. Glad you read the other fics and liked them! Hope you like this one too! Btw, don't think us all crazy cause of 'bribe foods' heh. They're yummy if ya want some! Brownies!) **phoenixqueen** (Yipee! You're here too! Heh, yeah, Mace won't be the MOST liked person in this fic I have a feeling...Mwhahahaha! I posted as soon as I could! Hope you like! BROWNIES! ;) ) **Bine** (heh! And you're back too!!!! YAY! Hope you like Brownies!! And don't forget to like this chapter!! heh)

**__**

Thanks again guys! I love you! Review for brownies! Or you know, you could review for me too, lol! Happy Reading!

Ch.2 Treading Dark Waters

"Hello Jesi." Thomas said.

Aaron felt rather uncomfortable at the way the two were looking at eachother.

"Ah..Thomas this is Aaron Gadge, he was so kind as to walk me home."

Thomas and Aaron looked at eachother and exchanged a small nod. fter a moment Thomas said, 

"Can I talk to you Jesi?" 

"...Sure.." Jesi said unsure really.

"Thank you Mr.Gadge." Jesi said turning to him.

"You're welcome Jesiana.I hope we meet again sometime." He said offering his hand. he nodded and shook it.Aaron glanced at Thomas again then walked away. Jesi's eyes settled back on Thomas and he quickly knew he wasn't all that welcome here. 

"What is it you want to talk about?" Jesi asked stiffly.

"I don't think we should talk about it out here." 

Jesi sized him up as he had seen her do many times on Kishir and Kishir II. She was very good at making a person nervous.She sighed and moved to the door. 

"Come on." Thomas followed. 

~~~~~~~~

"Me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, you know her well." 

"Not all that well.." 

"Well enough. I just need to know what she'll do if we put something infront of her." Mace said.

Qui-gon shifted. "And just what are you planning to put infront of her?" 

Mace leaned forward on the table. "Jesi needs somewhere safe for her and her children, what safer place than here." 

Qui-gon raised a brow.

"At the Temple?" He asked. 

Mace nodded.

"She'll refuse." 

"We'll insist." 

"She'll say she can take care of herself." 

"We'll prove her otherwise." 

"She has her work." 

"She can handle it from here." 

"Jesi won't take to being treated as a child." 

"She won't be." 

Qui-Gon paused and thought this over. "Jesi won't be convinced from you and I telling her. She's too indepedent." 

"That's why you and I aren't the ones who are going to convince her." 

Qui-Gon eyed him."Who?" 

"Obi-Wan." 

"He won't make her." 

"We're not asking him to. Jesi trusts him, if he thinks she's safer here than out there than she will too.I've seen them around eachother, they're like you and Obi-Wan.Jesi knows he'll only do thing in her best interest and she'll trust that." 

"And if she doesn't?" 

"Then we'll think of something else." Mace said.

"He just needs to plant the ideaat least." 

Qui-Gon sighed."I'll talk to him about it." 

"That's all I ask." Mace said leaning back again.

Qui-gon stood. "This isn't going to work." 

"Why?" 

"Because she won't let it." Qui-Gon stated.

"But he'll talk to her anyway, just do me a favor and let Obi-Wan handle this. Like you said, she trusts him and I won't have you or anyone else breaking that between them." 

"I won't." 

Qui-gon nodded and turned away. Mace sat in the empty cafeteria for a while running over the conversation. Standing he gathered what he had brought murmuring to himself, 

"This isn't going to work." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi walked through the door to her apartment as the lights came on with Thomas behind her.

"Take a seat." Jesi said motioning to the stools on the other side of the island in the kitchen. She slid off her jacket and as always felt the joys of being with children.Hiding a wince she asked, 

"So what is it you want to talk about Thomas?" 

"I know." He said quietly sitting and shifting his coat.

"You know what?" 

"About everything.About Quire, what happened with the Jedi and Grifth, the bounties." 

"And just how did you find all this out?" Jesi asked as lightly as she could just to mock him as she got a glass of water.

"In the IGPG files." 

Jesi looked at him from the other side of the island.

"You've been checking up on me?" She asked tightly.

"Of course. You're my best friend's wife, I promised to look after you if anything ever happened." 

"I don't need looking after." 

"But you need help.The Jedi can't help you Jesi, they're in this for the power. I can help you, I can give you a new name, a new life, and a life for your children." 

"Who says I want a new life?" She said quietly. "I'm content where I am." 

"Content doesn't always mean happy." 

"Well you think I'm going to have peace at mind anywhere when I'm carrying three children prophecized to be that of darkness?" She snapped gripping the glass so hard it made a high pitched warning.

"You don't have to think of them as darkness if no one asks you Jes. The Jedi will ask and ask and probe as much as they can to get to the bottom of this." 

"And you think I don't want them to get to the bottom of this?" She asked icily.

"All I'm saying is that this is what I think Raiy would want for you." 

Jesi snapped then and threw the glass at Thomas as he stood but he dodged and he shattered into the wall behind him.

"Don't you bring him into this to make me feel guilty enough to go!" She yelled.

"I'm just doing what I think h-" 

"No, fuck you.You're not him so don't try to be.Get the hell out of here." She demanded.

Thomas sighed. "Jes." 

"Out Thomas! Now!" 

His shoulders slumped and he moved to the door. 

"I'll come back when you're cooled off." 

"If you come back you'll only be leaving in a body bag." Jesi growled.

Thomas looked at her then left out the open door. Jesi turned away putting her hands over her face. How could he think she could trust him again? Trust was only there to be 

broken... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan nearly made a dash for the light feeling his master's presence nearing but didn't when he felt a tremor within it. Moving to the living area as the main door opened. Qui-gon turned and hit the lock on the door and moved towards the living area but was startled when his apprentice was standing in the shadowed light.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to catch you off guard." Obi-Wan said though he was surprised that he had. He had tried for years to think of a way to sneak up on the other Jedi but never did. The way he had now, with no reason, worried him slightly.

"That's nothing Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon excused. Silence stood a moment then Obi-wan asked, 

"Is something wrong Master?" 

Qui-Gon moved around the side of the couch and sat. Obi-Wan sat in the chair near by.

"Some complications have come up in Jesi's situation." He said.

Obi-Wan tensed."What type of complications?" 

Qui-Gon continued and told Obi-Wan what he knew about Grifth and everything.Obi-Wan was silent for a moment after.

"They want her here?" 

"Yes." 

"She won't come." Obi-Wan said certain.

"Why are you so sure?" Qui-gon asked really wanting to know but also wanting to know why he himself was so certain.

"Because..She just won't." Obi-Wan said not being able to explain it.

"Well the Council wants you to try and convince her." 

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked shocked.

"Yes. She trusts you Padawan and that's what we need to convince her." 

"..She trusts me yes, but I can't tell her she has to come here." 

"We don't want you to, just tell her you think it would be safer here." 

Obi-Wan looked away.

"If you believe it's safer here she will too." Qui-Gon added.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon smiled and stood.

"All she needs to do is listen Padawan, she doesn't have to decide right away." 

Obi-Wan nodded and the Master moved towards his chambers.Obi-Wan sighed, did Jesi trust him THAT much? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ovinene smiled, "Hey Grifth, look what we were just told..." 

Grifth came to the screen and looked down.

"I'll replay what just happened, you'll love it." Grifth nodded.

When the past conversation ended he smiled.

"You're right, I love it." He said bitterly and turned away. 

Tbc...

I'll update ASAP! Remember, brownies!!! Um-Um!

Till Later,

Elli


	3. Ch. 3

Note: **_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry but I can't put personal thank you's on this chapter.(Explain later, little time) Just know I love you guys and you're the best. Oh, and since I can't put individual thank you's everyone gets ice-cream with their brownie!!!! YAY! Promise I'll recognize everyone Double Time next chapter! THANK YOU! Cookies and milk this time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)_**

Oh, and this chapter is rather boring....that is till the end. *Gets ready to hide under anything near her,....Cough* I'm already using foreshadowment in areas of the chapter about just who this 'recruit' of Grifth's could be...lots of different people to consider but not all of them in the light. Mwhahahahaha! Happy Reading!

Ch. 3 Treading Dark Waters

****

ACCESS DENIED._You piece of..._

1420RKR.

****

ACCESS DENIED.

"Alright what the hell?" Jesi said loudly. Liranki popped her head in the door.

"Ma'am?" 

"Why.In._The.Hell_.Is my computer not taking my password?" Liranki blinked. She had been Jesi's assistant for the entire time Jesi settled to take an office on Coruscant.

"I don't know.." She moved inside and came around the desk."Did you try the scanner?" 

"Tech said it's screwed." Jesi replied but flicking the switch that brought up the scanner out of the desk itself.

"Mine works.." Liranki said as the blue spread over the hand size screen.

"Might as well try I guess." She added.

Jesi sighed and shrugged.

"It's not going to kill me.." She said annoyed. Placing her hand on the scanner it quickly came to life and beamed the signature. It took a second servey and as it came to the bottom of her palm again a shock shot through Jesi.

"Ah!Shit." Jesi exclaimed pulling her hand back. Liranki frowned.

****

ACCESS GRANTED. The computer flashed.

"Welcome Cpt.J.K.Stafferi." The non-emotional voice said.

"Maybe it's just a flaw in the new system." Liranki said.

"Well if it does that every morning, screw it." Jesi sighed accessing into files. Liranki laughed moving out of the office. Jesi flexed her hand as the files came up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you going to contact Jesi today?" Qui-gon asked as Obi-Wan rushed by towards the counter where an empty glass and a cantainer of juice was.

"Yes Master." He said pouring as fast as he could.

"Do you get out of classes early today?" Qui-Gon asked casually drinking his jaffa and reading the news data in his hand.

"Ies matter." Obi-Wan said shoving a piece of hot, burnt toast in his mouth.

"Bia Matter." He said moving towards the door stuffing his arm in his cloak.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon called before the door closed. Obi-Wan ran back in grabbing the disk Qui-Gon held out.

"Tank youi!" He called rushing out. The other Jedi smiled shaking his head. 

*************

He rushed that WHOLE time for...This?

"Being the sufficant care is given..." Master Gettar continued. 

__

Ring excusion, ring excusion..

"Padawan Kenobi, you care to tell us where the worst conditions can be found for a Rekwiak?" 

A what?

"Uh..." The excusion rang and the class stood gathering their things.

"Smooth one Obi." Bant said sarcastically. Obi-Wan shot her a glare as he stood.She winked at him and moved out of the room. She still had classes to go to, thank the Force Obi-Wan didn't.

"So, we gettin' something to eat?" Reeft asked as he moved behind Obi-Wan out of the room with Garren close behind.

"Where's the 'we' in this?" Garren asked. Reeft turned to face him but Garren ducked and moved towards Obi-Wan's side.

"Wish I could but I got stuff to do." Obi-wan said with a smile.

"Oh, he has 'stuff to do' Reeft." 

"Stuff to do Obi?" Reeft asked.

"I think you're just ditching us." 

"Yeah." Garren added."I say we beat him up." 

"Me too." Reeft agreed. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes."You would only wish." 

Garren raised a brow."Is that a bet?" He asked with a grin beginning to spread. 

Obi-Wan stopped walking and looked at the two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain?" Jesi looked up. "Do you remember you have an appointment with Dr. Merican?" Jesi's eyes widened.

"I didn't think so." Liranki smiled."But, if it makes you feel better I did too until he sent in that he needs to meet you at the Jedi Temple infirmary rather than his clinic." 

"The Temple?" Liranki shrugged.

"Ok, thank you Liranki." Jesi said standing and locking the computer down.

"Welcome Ma'am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, this'll be simple. Best two out of three." Reeft said. He was just going to be the reff. in this.

"Please, I could do this blindfolded." Garren said. 

Obi-Wan smiled."Really?" He nodded to Reeft.

"Blindfolded." Reeft grinned throwing one black cloth to Garren and one to Obi-Wan. A small crowd had gathered by now on the sides of the ring.With the blindfolds tied the two stood ready with their sabers on low.

"Ready?" 

Two nods.

"Ok,...Hey wait, do we still get to eat after this?" 

"Reeft!" Obi -Wan and Garren shouted.

"Alright, alright." Reeft said smiling, though they couldn't see it."Go."

Clash. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi went quickly up the steps to the main doors of the Temple.

"Good afternoon Jesi." Chedric greeted keying her in. 

"Afternoon Chedric." 

"Taking care of yourself?" 

"Of course." Jesi smiled at him moving inside.She made it to the infirmary at 13:31...her appointment was at 13:30. She was getting better at this.

"Jesi?" Dr.Merican asked standing from a chair.

"Hello Doctor." She smiled.

"I figured I'd meet you here under the conditions." 

Jesi frowned, "What conditions?"

"Er..that since uhh..you're in your last few weeks I don't want you having to travel that long to my office." He said.

Jesi eyed him.

"...Ready?" He asked quickly. 

Leading her into what was once an empty patient's room Jesi noted that everything was made as it would be in his clinic.

"Made yourself at home?" She asked.

"Oh, yes.The Jedi were very understanding." 

"I'm sure they were." Jesi said feeling as though she'd been set into something without her knowing it.

"Alright, let's get you checked out here." 

Jesi sat.

~~~*****~~~~~

"Getting tired yet?" Garren asked dodging a swipe.

"Not in the least." Obi-Wan replied parrying a strike.

"I'm hungry!" Reeft called.

"I'm working on it Reeft!" Garren replied. The small crowd chuckled. 

Block, side-step left, strike, turn, stab, fall back. Obi-Wan kept his concentration on the friendly battle...but something was holding him back. Something was bugging him. 

"Come on Kenobi, put some effort into it." 

Strike! 

~~~~~~****~~~~~~~

"You're completely on schedule Jesi. Everything looks perfect." Merican said leading Jesi to the door.

"Trips are healthy as can be." 

"That's good." Jesi smiled.

"Better start getting that maturnity leave form up." Jesi laughed, 

"Oh yeah, the Inter-Galactical Peace Group is really going to understand that. Sure." 

Merican laughed opening the door."You never know." 

Jesi shook her head, "Talk to you soon Doctor." 

"Sure thing Jesi." He smiled.

Once Jesi was out of the infirmary she glanced at the time, still another 20 mintues till she had to be back at work, and she wasn't feeling all that great.

"Jes?" Looking towards the call she smiled at Qui-Gon.

"Hi Qui-Gon." She greeted as he moved towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lightly.

"For some reason Merican thought it better for my appointments to be here." 

Qui-gon tried to hide his true understanding. "Strange." 

Jesi looked him square in the eye.

"Very." She said quietly.

Qui-Gon felt uneasy for a moment then motion forward, 

"Walk?" Jesi hinted at a smile.

"Sure." 

***~~~~~~***

The sting shot through Garren's chest.

"Match!" Reeft practically jumped up and down.Garren pulled off his blindfold for the third time. A small appaluse sounded and the group watching began to leave.

"Maybe next time Garr." Reeft grinned.Obi-Wan offered a hand up.

"Of course." Garren said taking the offered help.Obi-Wan slid off the blindfold.

"Well, I can think of it this way, at least I break a sweat in you." He said.Obi-Wan laughed and they tried not to look a Reeft.

"Guys, Food.Now." 

"No, shower now." Obi-Wan corrected.

"No way am I going to the dining hall like this." Garren said wiping his hand over the soaked tunic.

"Ugh!" Reeft groaned, 

"I'll meet you guys there then." He said turning.

"Right, I'm going to my quarters then there." Obi-Wan said.

Garren nodded and the two split directions. 

******

Palming the door open Obi-Wan moved inside. He didn't bother to even second glance the quarters, he just went to the 'fresher already peeling off the sweaty tunic.

~~~~****~~~~

"I don't know, the guy was a little strange...I mean how many men would offer to walk a pregnant woman home?" Jesi ended.

Qui-Gon shrugged looking at the gardens around them.

"He might of just decided to give you some help."

Jesi looked at him, "Man + Pregnant woman + Coruscant usually doesn't equal to any man I ever ran into." 

The Jedi chuckled. They sat on one of the benches on the side. Jesi nearly mentioned Thomas but thought better of it. His sudden appearance didn't go over well with her, much less it would with Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. 

"I haven't talked to Obi-Wan in a couple days." Jesi said instead.

"He's been studying for his final exams.They'll get him out of academic teachings."

"Ooo, lucky him." 

"Unlucky for his sleep routine." 

Jesi laughed. She paused for a moment.

"When's the ne- Jes?" Qui-Gon asked alarmed at her expression.

"..Get me to the infirmary.." She stressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan nearly toppled over getting his second boot on.A disturbance slammed into his senses. Pausing he probed it and it led him to a familar spot in his mind."Jesi." He murmured to himself shoving his foot into the boot and running out the door already knowing where he was going. 

~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon's heart jumped and he snatched his comm, 

"An-Paj, this is Jinn, send a hover bed towards the West Gardens, I'll meet you half way." 

"What? Master Jinn, what's the problem?" 

"Merican..Get Merican..back." Jesi said between deep breaths.

"Just send the hover bed.Get Dr.Merican back." 

"Alright." An-Paj replied seeming to understand suddenly.

"Easy Jesi." Qui-Gon said as she tried to stand. Starting to sit again Jesi was suddenly gathered into the Jedi's grasp.

"This'll be quicker." He said already moving out of the gardens with eyes following them with concern.

Tbc...

Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I'm mean. ;) I'll update ASAP. Probably before Friday. Yay! Nay? Hope you guys liked! I know there may be some questions left...well a lot of questions perhaps. Make sure you think back to the beginning of the chapter as you think of the end. hehhehehehe.

Again, So sorry I wasn't able to put personals on here! Promise I will in the next one. Double time! Everyone still gets brownies! AND ice-cream! YAY! Don't forget cookies and milk for a review on this chapter!!!! *grin*

Till later,

Elli


	4. Ch. 4

Note: **Thanks for the people who reviewed for Chapter 2&3!!!!!!!!!** (starting from Ch 3 cause my computer isn't being nice. Isn't everyone happy I'm getting a new one?! Yay! ;) ) **Angel** (Lol! Thank ya! Put this up as fast as I could promise heh.) **Nike** (You like brownies huh? Yummy...You can have more...*waves a brownie infornt of you.* You want Elli's brownies...Elli wants review...and votes...*You'll see that at the end of this chap* heh. Thank ya!) **phoenixqueen** ( I don't know....What IS wrong with her??? *Eyes you* lol, sorry. Didn't get the hints huh? hmmm....Well there's nothing in this one...well kinda at the end heheheheh. I don't think it gives anything away though. I love being evil! Like Pizza?) **Freakizimi** ( Glad you like!!! This chapter is Boring! I'll tell you right now. BUT you must read the last scene and my author's note at the end. NEED HELP! PLEASE! heheh. Sorry I'm hyper. Thanks again, and Pizza anyone?) **shen panda** ( OMGosh!!! I nearly fell out of my chair laughing!!! Lord, even thinking of that 'episode' I'm laughing. Leave it to you Shen to make me nearly break my ribs before basketball tryouts! heheheh. Anyhew, thank ya! And of COURSE! Everyone's special heh. MAKE SURE you read the last note at the end of this!!!! MUST! ;) Well, thank ya for the laugh and the review heh.) **Ganki** ( WOW! You're back!! YAY! Moved to theforce.net huh? I'll certainly go there to read your fics as soon as I get my new compy. YAY again! heh. So glad to know you're still around somewhere! Thank ya!) **_Ch. 2. _Valin **( Wonderful of you to review Valin!!!! Glad you liked the other fics and all. Hope you like this one too. Don't give up on me because of this chapter heh. Do you like pizza? ;) ) **KenobisGirl** ( Yes, just where is that fic?? *Hands on her hips* j/k. Glad you're here, I was missin' you and Ganki. Hope you like this chapter!!! Kinda boring but hey, it'll get better, promise. like pizza?) **Bine** ( LOL! Yeah, I kinda thought I'd make Jesi kinda a B with Thomas. heh. Next part and the one after is here! lol. Enjoy and Enjoy! Pizza?) **_Pizza for reviews, you get a drink with it if you vote at the end!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys!_**

****

Good Lord everyone read this! This chapter is really rather boring!!! Warning you right now. Not totally boring as in fall asleep but..uh...not really my kinda chapter if you know what I mean. _Who ever it was that said they were ready for some fight sences they're a coming!!!_ You'll get the hint at the end of this chapter. heh. _You Guys_ _MUST_ read and _vote_ at the end of this chapter! _PLEASE!_ Thanks again, and promise, this'll pic up coming. Happy reading!!!

Ch. 4 Treading Dark Waters

The group of healers finally came into view and Qui-Gon was greatful. First, Jesi was becoming more and more relaxed in his grasp. He knew full well a woman in possible labor was NOT relaxed. Second, she was becoming heavier with every step.Jesi alone would probably be rather light, but with three children as well and about 100 yards covered, she wasn't a can of peaches.

"Jesi?" He asked as the healers and they neared.

"..Mm?" 

"Wake up. Don't go to sleep." 

"I..know." She whispered and this worried the Jedi further.

"What happened to her?" An-Paj asked slowing the group down and steadying the hover bed.

"I think she's in labor." Qui-gon told the healer gently laying Jesi on the hover bed.She didn't move but her eyes did.

"Labor?" An-Paj asked, this was no action of a woman in labor. Jesi winced and grabbed a fistful of the maturinity blouse she wore at her stomach.

"Jesi, are you having contractions?" She nodded. An-Paj looked at her worriedly and felt over her expanded stomach. After a moment she nodded, "Jesi, something's wrong.What's wrong?"

"I'm tired.." She murmured her worried eyes sliding shut.

"No. Jesi wake up." Qui-Gon said before anyone could.

"Wake up Jes." He ordered. She forced her eyes open.

"Let's go, there's not much time." An-Paj said and the group started out at a run. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan jumped the last four steps nearly slamming into Mace Windu.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace exclaimed as the youth dodged slamming into a wall but keeping his balance.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know." He said breathlessly, restless to get going again."Something's wrong with Jesi."

"How do you know? Did she contact you?" 

"I can feel it." He said not being able to resist the urge to run again. Mace looked after him bewildered. He snapped back to his senses and grabbed for his comm.

"Master Yoda, this is Mace." 

~~~~~~~~

"No, stay here Qui-Gon." An-Paj ordered stopping him but allowing the strecher to go on.

"She'll be ok." Qui-Gon was about to object when Merican rushed to the two.

"Dr.Merican." An-Paj said relieved.

"What's going on? I was just leaving." 

"It's Jesi, we think she's in labor." 

"Premature?" 

"Yes, but..I don't know...Something's wrong. She's so tired." An-Paj said. Merican's frown deepened.

"Where is she?" 

"Come." An-Paj said but looked at Qui-Gon to stay. He sighed as the two ran after the hover bed.

"Master!" Obi-Wan burst into the emergency lobby like a wild bantha loose.

"Master, what's wrong? I-I felt something. What's wrong?" 

"Padawan, calm down. Jesi is just in labor, alright? She'll be ok." He said putting his hands on his student's shoulders to steady him.Obi-Wan blinked still breathing hard.

"But.." Qui-Gon waited but his padawan didn't finish.

"But what?" 

"But, something...this..it was too dark.The disturbance I felt from her.It was too dark to be just labor." 

"It's premature Obi-Wan, there's complications." 

"What complications?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"Calm down, she'll be alright Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon repeated seeing how desperate and confused the student was.Obi-Wan took a breath and calmed himself.

"Ok." 

"Good boy." Qui-Gon tightened his grip then released him. He looked to the doors just as Mace and half the council came through.

"Qui." 

'Here we go again..' 

~~~~~~~

"Jesi?" Dr.Merican asked tieing back his mask. "Jesi." 

She looked at him with blood shot eyes. Merican's stomach turned. 

"Do you know what's going on?" 

"..yes." She whispered.

"Jesi, listen to me, you don't have the energy to do this, and to be honest this shouldn't be happening." Jesi kept her eyes on him silently. He felt as though she were pleading with him to help her children. "Are you familiar with C-Section?" 

"yes." 

"We're going to have to do that alright? Everything will be fine.We're going to put you under for your safety and when you wake up, I promise you'll have three children waiting for you." 

Jesi hinted a smile and Merican brushed his hand over her sweaty matted hair.

"Just relax." He said as he slipped a mask over her mouth and nose.Within an instant her eyes closed. 

"Healer An-Paj?" Merican called.

"Yes?" 

"Please send someone to inform those waiting for Jesi what we're doing and not to worry." 

"Yes Doctor." The Healer turned to Apprentice Bant who had been called in.

"Let's move her now, she's out." Merican ordered of the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan paced infront of Mace, Qui-Gon, Adi, Ki-Adi, and Yoda and Yaddle. He looked up as Bant jogged down the corridor.

"Bant?" He asked as she neared.

"My masters." She bowed quickly to the Masters standing. "I was sent to inform all of you that Jesi is going to go into a completely safe operation, a C-Section. She's too...tired, drained, to deliever the triplets alone and this is very safe." 

"Is she under anastectics?" Adi asked.

"Yes Master Gallia.It is safer for her right now." 

"Know what's wrong, do you?" 

"No Master Yoda, I'm sorry." 

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth.

"How long will it take?" 

"I'm not sure...less than an hour." Qui-gon nodded.

"I must go, I assure you, Jesi's fine right now." She looked at Obi-Wan with her silver eyes. He nodded slightly, a thank you.Bant bowed quickly and turned running back.Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon who didn't sit again as the others did. He glanced back quickly and sent a wave of reassurence towards his Apprentice. Obi-Wan looked away moving to a chair off to the side. 

~~~~~~~~~

Merican knew full well all eyes were on what he was doing. The Jedi temple wasn't exactly known for birthing..he doubted there had been a birth here in decades if any. Focusing on what he was doing.

"Get a blanket ready, first infant's coming." Those around him did his bidding.Releasing the child from it's mother Merican held a whalling red and pink infant in his hands.He smiled.

"It's a boy." He declared.

"Healthy." He added. A small cheer went up from the half dozen around him as he placed the child in the awaiting blankets and arms.

"Second blanket." He ordered. "Good morning young-----boy." Merican greeted the second crying child. Another small cheer.

"Alright, third blanket, come on." Merican demanded after just placing the second boy into the blankets.Within moments the third child was in his grasp in the light. At first the child just moved without a noise.

"Come on sweetheart, let me hear you." Merican pleaded fearful of non-vocaltility or deafness. Suddenly the child made it very known it was in the world now. Merican smiled.

"Hello to you too darling----girl." 

Again a small cheer. 

"I want all of them in oxygen cribs, do you have them?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Weighed, cleaned, and examined, then into the oxygen cribs." He said turning back to finish. 

~~*****~~~

Healer Kirk`ain tried to hide her smile as she walked down the corridor. She shook her head as the group began to stand. Instead she pulled a seat infront of them.Finally she smiled.

"All three children are heathly as of far...and very loud." She said. Smiles broke through all the faces around her.

"What are they?" Obi-Wan asked eager.

"Two boys and a girl. They're being weighed and examinedright now. For premature by nearly 3 weeks, they seem very healthy." 

"Good, Good." Mace nodded.

"Fine, is Jesi?" Yoda asked. 

Kirk`ain's smile faultered a little."I'm sure Master.We're not sure what exactly made this happen or why she became so exhausted, but her vitals and all are fine. I'm sure she'll be just fine when she wakes." 

"When will that be?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Hour, maybe more." 

"Anyone's able to see her, though I think it would be a one way conversation." Merican said joining them suddenly.

"And the children?" Adi asked.

"You need premission from the mother, and that'll be in a while." Merican said taking a seat. "Operation went well, no complications besides the initial problems." 

"What caused those problems?" Yaddle asked.

"I'm not sure Master Jedi.It could be a number of things, and when I have time I will explain each one of them, but I have three new patients to tend to." 

"Tend to carefully, you will." 

"I promise." Merican said standing trying not to laugh. Yoda might be a powerful Jedi Master, but to Merican...he was a troll with a funny dialect.

"Troll I am not." Yoda said as Merican turned. Merican froze.

"Think loudly you do." Merican turned near white.

"Go now." He nodded walking quickly the other direction.

"Not supposed to scare the doctors, are you." Yaddle said.

"Call me troll he did." 

"Troll, you are." 

Obi-Wan turned away from them and caught up to Kirk`ain, 

"May I see Jesi?" 

"Sure Padawan Kenobi. This way." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did everything go?" Grifth asked the person on the other end of the comm.

"Perfect as could be sir." 

"Good.You keep your eye on the Jedi, make sure things don't fall out of place." 

"Yes, sir." The reply said.

"Out." Grifth smiled. Those children would either be dead by 48 hours...or **_his_**. 

Btw.....

heheheheheh! Probably post by Sunday. Sorry this chapter was SO boring! BUT I promise next chapter...well...Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! There'll be a short little part of sappy stuff at the beginning.....or maybe I'm going to move that to the end of the fic itself...Hmmm... Anyhew, how bout I let you decide. Should I name the trips next chapter or at the end? AND I need to know what you think for names. I think i've narrowed the list down now but this time I want you guys to decide. Here's the lists.

Boy 1: **A**) Trace, **B**) Chace, **C**) Trevor, **D**) Ka-Vain (K-Vien.)

Boy 2: **A**) Danion (Dan-yon. Think canyon. Cept his nick name would be Dan.) **B**) Jayce **C**) One of the other names you haven't chosen from Boy 1. 

Girl: **A**) Si`Reia (Sss-I- Ray-a. Nick name, Reia) **B**.) Roan (There'll be a reason behind that. Black roan hair color for all three) **C**.) Jor-Dain (Think Jordan but instead of "dan" it's Dain like Great Dane or Daina. Don't know if there'll be a nick name there.) 

Please!!! Put your vote in! Names will also center their personalities but you'll just have to figure that out as the series goes on....Mwhahahahahaha! PLEASE vote! It took me forever just to come up with Jesi, I think I saw it off a movie cept it was spelled Jezzie and I didn't like that hehehehehe. I'm hyper, can you tell? Anyway, thanks! And please vote! Give you guys a _special_ present if you do! ;)

Till Later,

Elli


	5. Ch. 5

Note: **_Thanks for the reviews!!!_** **Nike** (Black olivers peppori, and ugh....mushrooms. Got it. Thank ye for the vote! Sure why not bring in food bribes? People will think you're insane but, hey, who cares?! ;) ) **Freakizimi** ( lol! Violent, violent child! Oh....heh, me too. Violence is my food...not really lol. Slight fight here, action too. Much more in the next one though heheheheh. Anyone like Chinese? Mexican?) **KenobisGirl** (heh. Triple A! Thank ya, and I hurried honest! Next chapter will be up soon!) **Ganki** ( ;) Semi spooky. There'll be LOTS of questions by the end. And I mean A LOT! *Doesn't even want to count*) **phoenixqueen** ( NO! No no no no no no no no no. And NO! Absolutely NO romantic relations with Jesi and any known SW characters! That includes, crushes, flings, intintional flirts, and a lot of other stuff. You have to think of it from his view, Jesi is about the closest thing to a mother, or family *other than Qui-Gon* and she just had triplets. That's the other thing. He's a Jedi, he probably never knew a person closely who was with child. heheheheheheh. Ugh, I'm still laughing! ;) Cheese pizza? Okay, you're easy! As for the special present....mwhahahaha, you'll just have to wait and find out!) **Shen Panda** ( Quite an outburst. Heh, cookies good? Right out of the roll heh. Here's some band-aides and neosporan cause I feel so bad about dropping you off a cliff. ;) As for Grifth's little....uh...mission, you have to remember he's working for someone. There's something else that he wants, he as in Grifth or the leader dude no one (not even me) knows. Bounty hunter, yes, but there's something else too. Simpleton, not. ;) Did I confuse you more now? heheheh. Thank ya!)

****

Thanks again guys! Hope you like this chapter, it's not the best but at least it's not boring! I assure you. Things are starting to come into play...and people. Don't kill me at the end of this!!!!!!! Lots of questions will be at the end, I know. Enjoy, and happy reading! Oh, btw Ep. II is only three days away!!! But, hey, who's counting? ;) Oh, and Maggie if you're reading this, Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She bought pre-tickets so we can see ON thursday!!! YAY! MAGGIE RULES! lol) 

Ch. 5 Treading Dark Waters

**** Nearly 3 hours after last Chapter****

"Master Kik'Rin, could you come and take a look at this please." Bant called not taking her eyes off the computer screen infront of her.

"Yes Bant?" Kik'Rin answered moving towards the student. Looking over the girl's shoulder the Master Healer frowned.

"What by the Force..?" She murmured leaning closer to look at the digitally spread DNA strand.

"This is boy B's sample." Bant said. The elder female's frown deepened. The DNA strand was normal, the blue shown brightly in it's readings implying it Force-senstive...but interwoven in that blue was a rich black.

"And the others?" 

"They're different.." Bant replied punching in a few keys and the screen split into three showing three different, but nearly exactly the same DNA strands.

"Enlarge this one." The Twi'lek instructed. Bant did so. Kik'Rin studied it. This one had something different...every third brink was a solid color...no different genes within it, the others were normal.

"Who is this one?" 

"The girl." The rotating model made both healers uneasy.

"Boy A? What of his?" Bant enlarged Boy A's model.Kik'Rin's stomach turned.This had both appearences...the interwoven black and the third solid bar.

"Go help the others with examination and filing Bant." 

"Yes Master Kik'Rin." Bant obeyed standing. Kik'Rin seated herself in the now vacant chair infront of the glaring monitor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stood in a darkened room surrounded by...well nothing. She'd been there seeming forever but could never move.With a deep breath she forced her muscles to obey. Finally they did and she slowly stepped further into the dark. Suddenly it was as if someone turned on a light, and the shadows slid away. Jesi now realized where she was. Her memory clicked vaguely into the room in which she had awoken in many months ago.Dark, and stone. The temple that Quire had brought 'her' to. 

A small feeling brushed past her. Anger rose in her voice, 

"Do you really think this is just a game?" 

A chuckle filled the air.

"Actually, yes, I do." The deep voice she had heard in her nightmares many times said.

"But you see, I'm not your problem now Jesi." 

"Then what..or who..is my problem?" Jesi growled looking around. Another chuckle and a dark cloaked figure emerged from the darkened corridors.

"I am." It said in a husky voice. Sliding off the hood Jesi only caught a glimpse of the dark hair and deathly white, scarred, skin before the shadows gripped her again with a cold vengence.

"Who are you?!" Jesi called into the echoes. 

Jesi's eyes snapped open and looked directly at the person beside her. She jerked seeing the Rodain.

"Calm Ms.Stafferi, I am a healer here." Jesi tried to supress a shudder. Rodain's always gave her an odd feeling with their insectish facial features.

"You may call me La-Namdo." 

"Where am I..?" Jesi trailed off as her memory started to come back into play. Her eyes slid to her even stomach.

"My bab-" 

"Your children are fine Jesi." Obi-Wan said coming in the door as she said it. Jesi relaxed a little.

"Hey kid." She said.

"How do you feel Jesi?" Merican asked following Obi-Wan in.

"You've been asleep for nearly 3 hours." Jesi was surprised at this.

"I have?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't you remember anything?" Obi-wan asked taking a seat near the bed.

"Well..yes." Jesi said after a moment. "I remember talking to Qui-Gon, and being taken here...and talking to you Doctor, but that's it." 

"That's all there was to it to be honest." 

"Why can't I feel my stomach?" Jesi asked after she had placed her hand on her stomach and felt nothing. 

"For a quick healing process we gave you Sirican. It numbs you totally from the waist down..in this case we gave you it from the bottom rib down." La-Namdo explained.

"Speaking of healing, we also placed bacta bandages on you're surgical wound, as well as Chora. Should almost be healed by now." 

Jesi raised a brow at Merican. Silence stood a moment then Jesi said, 

"Can I see my children?" 

Merican smiled.

"Of course." He said. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The supplies on the hover cart tittered a little as he stopped it waiting for his accomplice to open the door. The smooth hiss of the door to the nursery made his stomach flutter as the two moved inside. Four different Jedi Healers looked up at them.

"Oh, sorry, we were sent to-" His accomplice said with a fony grin as he pulled two blasters from under his white coat. Firing three times, three healers went down. There was no fourth shot. Instead the last standing said, 

"About time you get here." The three infants whaled at the aburt noise disturbing them.One more person joined the original two.

"Hurry up, it won't be long before they sense us. I can't hold up for all of you." The healer said. The three quickly moved taking the infants from their cribs who screamed in protest.

"Get more blankets for them you idiots." The healer hissed. The trio did so wrapping the young children in them.

"Injections." The healer said taking a small leather flap from their pocket and taking one injection out at a time quickly giving them to the crying babies. Soon the room quieted and children only stirred occasionally.

"Alright, go. Be careful for Force sake." 

The three nodded and placed the children in the cart's cabinet where more blankets awaited. Closing the doors two exited the room casually and moved towards the pharmacy wing. Two stayed behind. The healer looked at the other and placed the barrel of his blaster aiming into them and nodded. The other pulled the triggar and the healer fell. The other hesitated but then hurried to catch up to the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, back to your old self again huh?" Qui-Gon asked seeing Merican, Obi-Wan, and Jesi coming down the corridor. Jesi wasn't even aided to walk. This surprised her, but she imagined if she was numb she couldn't very well feel pain now could she.

"What did you expect?" She asked with a smile.The three stopped walking.

"There's someone here to see you by the way." Qui-Gon mentioned. 

Jesi frowned."Who?" 

Jinn shrugged."I don't know. He got in the legal way at least, so he passed security." 

"We're about to see the trips, wish to join us?" Obi-Wan said lightly.

Qui-Gon glanced at Jesi. She nodded slightly.

"Alright." The master said. 

As they continued the short distance three people passed them, one pushing a supplies cart, two following discussing something lightly. Merican nodded with a smile to them friendily. They nodded back as they passed. Jesi looked after them as they continued. A cold feeling wrapped around her.

"Jes?" Obi-Wan asked as she had slowed. 

She looked back to him, 

"Sorry." She murmured moving on. 

~~~~~~~~~

The healer lay on the floor, a pool of blood spilled. Slowly, the healer's concentration dwindled and the strings of the Force slipped away. Those bastards better be ready when this hits the rest of the Jedi...be ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace, Ki Adi Mundi, and Plo Koon stopped talking abrutly. It was as though the entire area went silent around them. Darkness seeped into their thoughts. Dark intentions, dark deeds. Gaps were within the Force itself where there had been none.

"....Force.." Mace murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was as though they had slammed into a brick wall. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan..._and Jesi_, had stopped suddenly. Merican turned to face them.

"Wha-" 

"No." Jesi breathed running past the three men.

"Jesi!" Qui-Gon called.

"What's going on?" Merican asked as the two Jedi ran after her. 

Jesi skidded into the room nearly gasping. Four bodies lay on the ground in pools of blood. She didn't recognize any of them...except Bant. Oh, Obi-Wan's friend.

"Jes." Qui-Gon burst into the room. Jesi knelt down by Bant placing two fingers on the young healer's neck.

"She's alive." She said looking at Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan as he came in.

"Bant?" Obi-Wan questioned shocked at first. Jinn slammed the emergency button, not knowing of the herd already heading down the corridor. Jesi jerked a towel off the cabinet kneeling again beside Bant and now Obi-Wan.

"Keep this on her." She said placing the towel and his hand over her wound. Qui-Gon checked the others. Only one other besides Bant was alive. Jesi stood looking at the vacant cribs. Small shadowed figures appeared suddenly in her eyes.

__

"Oops, sorry, we were sent to-" Jesi's heart lurched and she ran out of the room. Qui-gon looked up as she disappeared behind the door. Merican came in breathless.

"Mercy Force." He muttered looking at the bodies. 

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi followed on only spur of the moment actions. Turns, stairways, in and out of rooms.She ran past confused Jedi but didn't care. Finally, she knew where she was going..exactly where she was going. Exploding into the back room of the pharmacy she was met by the same man she'd seen pushing the cart.Without even hesiating as he raised his blaster she stepped forward grasping his jaw and the back of his hair quickly jerking in one swift movement. A small 'pop' sounded and she grabbed his blaster as he fell moving into the next room.

The two inside merely looked at her as she burst in already taking aim on the first one she saw. One was in the supplies chute with a bundle in blue in his arms. The other was moving to hand him another infant. 

"You move and you die." Jesi growled. Both froze. Suddenly the man in the chute jammed the button to drop and he disappeared into the dark. The other moved to grab his blaster.Jesi was in slight shock before she reacted. She shot just before he did. His blast wavered and hit the wall behind her as he collapsed. Jesi rushed to the emergency lock down hitch next to the supply chute. She jerked it out and immediately the gears in the shoot groaned and the lights in the tunnel way shut off as the emergency ones came on flashing red and white.

"You're not going anywhere with him." She muttered. She turned and barely got a glance to the person behind her before she was knocked down by a blow.

"**_No one's_** going anywhere." Grifth growled as she recovered looking up at him.

"It's been far too long dear Jesi." He sneered bringing his fist down. 

Tbc.....

:o hehehe. Sorry! Had to do it. I must have cliffies. Questions on everyone's mind, who the hell is the healer that's helping? Was it Bant or the other one that lived....and who was that? How did Grifth and the others get in? Help from the healer....or someone else??? Wasn't there observation camera's in the room and in the halls? Heheheheheh. I love being evil!!! More questions welcome, and they will definately be answered sooner or later throughout this fic, promise!

Thanks for the votes everyone!!!! Results are:

Boy A: Trace: 2

Chace: 1

Trevor: 1

Ka-Vain: 2

Boy B: Danion: 3

Jayce: 1

Other: Trevor over all with 2.

Girl: Si`Reia: 4 1/2 (!!!!)

Roan: 1 1/2

Jordain: Zippola. ;)

WINNERS! Boy B is Danion, Girl is by far Si`Reia, and boy A....uh..I could put the two votes for Trevor for Boy B into Boy A's and he'd be Trevor...or we can have another vote quick. I think we'll do that.

Boy A: Trace, Trevor, or Ka-Vain. 

Last voting!!! Thanks again!

Till later,

Elli

P.S. No one think Shen Panda insane in the review cause I think what she's referring to is that I put 'supply shoot' in the original. LOL! I think I may want to start writing these chapters not so late at night heehehheh. Anyhew, had to clear her! Thanks guys! No one like Chinese or Mexican???? ;)


	6. Ch. 6

Note: Thanks for the Reviews!!! Freakizimi ( Lol! Sorry, you can't steal my tickets now, they're gone hehehe. I'll keep that in mind for the name. This is such a hard decision. ;) ) Oxymoron to the 4th Power ( Welcome into the group! Glad you like, and thank you. I'll try to keep it up. Thanks for the vote too.) Shen Panda ( Well, you'll just have to figure that out on your own.  Hints are coming in on this chapter.  Heh, sorry bout spelling. Yay! I get a chocolate shake! Course I probably don't deserve it cause I haven't posted up in like FOREVER! Thanks anyway. Enjoy!)

Man, either no one liked the last chapter or you people really don't like chinese food…. Heheh. Well does anyone like tacos? I hope so, for mine and the story's sake lol. 

There's a big twist right in the first scene here. It will set the spin on everything. There's also a slightly less noticeable hint at something but I'm sure most everyone will notice it. All these things from this chapter on will start to drop into place, soon we'll figure out who this mystery boss man is.  Mwhaahahahah! Things could get a bit confusing but if they are either mention it in a review, or email me. Email is on my account.

Happy reading! Don't forget to review! Oh, yeah, I'm sorry this took so long to get up but now I got my new computer so the chapters should start coming up much faster. Yay! Nay? Again, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Ch. 6 Treading Dark Waters

Jesi jerked her head to the right just as his fist struck down and instead it contected painfully square with the ground. ­Grifth braced forward on the wall beside Jesi with sudden pain. ­In a moment's burst Jesi kicked him in the side of his knee and in his thigh, suddenly very glad she decided to dress in the civilain's clothing, and boots, offered to her instead of the infirmary gown, to go to see the triplets.­ Springing up she glared at Grifth who clutched his leg cursing numerously.

­"You're not all that intelligant for a Bounty Hunter." She said tightly moving to pin him on the wall.­

"I wasn't meant to be a bounty hunter." He growled grabbing her wrist over his and swinging her to the right crashing into the wall pinning her there rather than himself. Very careful of the supply cart near them Jesi braced herself against the wall and shoved him back by pushing her foot on his stomach.­ Grifth was thrown back, but stayed standing, but before he could recover Jesi used a very useful technique, folding her hands together she stepped forward and 'clubbed' him with her hands and arms upward making him stumble back, blood spitting from his mouth and nose.­

"I see you didn't become a Captain for nothing." He said spitting blood out of his mouth.

­"Damn straight." Jesi said keeping her stance ready.­

"Well, I didn't become a Jedi Apprentice for nothing either." He said smiling with blood stained teeth.­ The first wave of fear suddenly shot through Jesi.­Before she realized anything was happening she was slammed into the wall again, braced there by something she couldn't see, only feel.

­"That's the fun apart...You don't know who's really stronger than you and who's not till it's too late.­Who's who Jesi?" He asked mockingly moving towards her.­

"You don't honestly think we got in here on our own do you?" Jesi's gaze tightened, but her thoughts picked up.­ Someone in the Temple was in on this? 

"I could kill you now." Jesi's throat tightened considerably and the air ceased to move through her. ­She tried to hide her surprise as she stared back at him coldly.

­"...But someone else wants to see you first..­And.. ." He sighed moving away towards the cart.­ 

"I have better things to do than get killed by your little friends." He carefully picked up Jesi's child in yellow. ­The small arms moved a little revealing the small dark eyes.­The first time Jesi saw her own daughter was in the arms of a killer.­ The hold on her throat loosened and she coughed but was still pinned to the wall.­

"I'll be seeing you soon Jesi."­ Grifth smiled, dry blood on his face as he leaned into the chute.

"No!­ You'll kill her." 

"Oh, trust me Jesi, she'll be safe and sound." The door in the front opened and Grifth dropped down the chute.

­"Grifth!" Jesi yelled.­ Suddenly the Force keeping her down released and she stumbled to run to the chute as Qui-Gon, Mace, and a few others burst in.­Looking down the darkened shaft Jesi could see nothing...but she could feel..something.­

"Jesi?" Qui-Gon questioned.

­"He's a Jedi." Jesi said quickly turning to face him and the others.­

"Who?" Mace asked.

­"Grifth.­ It's Grifth, again. He's alive." 

Qui-Gon and Mace nearly said, "We know." But bit their tongues. 

"And he's a Jedi.­ Or..he was."  ­Jesi turned quickly again and dropped down to the half open door of the supply cart.­ Opening it fully she gazed at an infant boy. ­He stirred and Jesi felt a small prick...it was just..it wasn't physical at all.­"Where are your children?" Adi asked.­Jesi gently lifted the boy from his safe spot.­

"My daughter and my other son are with **_Him." She said tightly.­ _**

"But, no one's going anywhere." She said looking at the emergency lock-down hitch she had pulled. The group of Jedi glanced at eachother.­Finally Qui-Gon said, 

"Come Jesi, we should get him to a safe place."­ 

***************

Jesi's breathing was strained and her knuckles white on the side of the crib. ­Jinn entered quietly in the eerie glow of the emergency lights.­Jesi thought back to what Grifth said, 

"Who's who Jesi?....Do you really think we got in here on our own?" 

"J-" 

"Who was it that came to see me?" She asked hoarsely.­ Qui-Gon blinked in surprise.­

"What?" 

Jesi had a sinking feeling and turned to face him.­ 

"Who was it that came to see me?" She repeated. ­

Qui-Gon eyed her, he'd never seen her this angry.­

"I believe his name was Thomas Hawkings." 

Jesi's eyes flashed.­ "Where is he?" 

"In the lobby with everyone else." 

Jesi glanced at her sleeping son.­ A part of her longed to stay with him, promise him safety...but the other wanted to find his siblings..and kill who was with them.­ She moved quickly past the Jedi.­

"Where are you going?" He called frustrated turning after her.­

"Pay a friend a visit." She growled not turning around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas was walking in a line across the floor, his eyes down when quick footsteps entered his hearing.­ He had just glanced up before two hands where knotted in his tunic and he was against a wall.­

"You son of a bitch." Jesi hissed.­

"Jesiana!" Ki-Adi exclaimed.­Jesi ignored him.­

"Why are you here? ­How did you find out?" She snapped keeping a tight hold on him.­

"I was told by Liranki.­I'm here for you, Jesi." He said calmly. ­Jesi struck him across the face.

­"I don't need you here, don't you forget that." She snapped. ­She knew full well Ki-Adi and Mace were moving towards them.­

"And I swear, if I find out your at ALL responsible for this I'm going to kill you." Mace pulled her away from him with Ki-Adi's help.­

"Jesiana, get a hold of yourself." Ki-Adi demanded. 

Jesi jerked out of their grasp glaring at the Jedi.­A suddenwave of nausea ran through her and she wavered.

­"Jesi?" Mace questioned.­ She shook her head and stepped away looking up to a questioning, and confused gaze of Obi-Wan in the door frame of a room in which she was certain Bant was.­ Obi-Wan had heard the comotion outside and moved to see what was going on.­ He came into the door frame as Jesi struck a man across the face saying she didn't need him.­He looked at her in confusion and her hard eyes went dim and looked away quickly moving into the dark corridors.­

"Jesi, it's not safe alone." Mace said starting to move to catch up.­

"Well it sure as hell isn't safe to be around me right now Master Windu." Jesi said with almost a tinge of regret not turning. ­Obi-Wan looked back at the group and to the man shifting his tunic straight. ­Suddenly his memory clicked,him!­That was the man from Kishir II.­The one that had broken the trust of his team..including Jesi.­"You." Obi-Wan whispered but Thomas heard it fine.­

"I remember you." Obi-Wan said moving towards him.­Thomas took a half step back and Obi-Wan stopped wondering how angry he looked right now.­He didn't mean to..­

"You were Jesi's co-captain on Kishir." Thomas nodded.

­"What are you doing here?" Mace asked now interested.

­"I'm here for a friend." 

"She certainly doesn't seem to think the same Sir." Ki-Adi said bluntly.

­"She's confused." 

"So sure?" Qui-gon asked entering the conversation.­

"Yes, Master Jinn." 

Qui-Gon blinked. ­If Thomas was trying to prove he had no involvement here, he was certainly doing a poor job of it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Master Gallia, there's no way I can look through the Temple's files of any kind with this type of shut down." Knight Eldonran explained turning the chair to face the awaiting master. 

­"If I turn on the circutes for the computer system whoever it is here can access any computer, and if they're anything of a bounty hunter, they know how to hack, even against our systems.­ Who ever this man, Grifth, is we're not going figure out if he was a Jedi or not until the power is turned back on." 

Adi nodded stiffly in the shadows before the Knight.­

"Thank you Knight Eldonran." She said moving out of the records library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stood beside the crib again, looking out the window where it was raining out.­The drops speckled the glass as the day became evening.­ Her son was sleeping soundly belowher, his dark eyes not seen.­ Jesi's mind wandered with the rain drops sliding down the glass.­She was on the inside, but the inside was isolated...they needed outside help.­ Looking to the side of the room where her light jacket was her mind brightened.­ Moving to it quickly she checked the pockets on the outside and found nothing, checking the inside she grasped a small com-link as it bleeped green. ­She could contact Liranki from here...­Quickly sending out the signal the com bleeped yellow.­ 

"Liranki." Jesi said. ­A pause of nothing held, then the unsure voice of the assitant said, 

"Jesi?" 

"Yes, it's me." 

"I heard something's going on at the temple, is everything alright?" 

"Listen to me Li, I'm on a low level com, getting Billy online pitch him-" 

"He's back on planet Ma'am." 

"He is?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good, get him online." 

"Yes Ma'am." A brief moment passed then, 

"Jes?" 

"Billy, I need your help." Jesi said looking out the window.

Tbc…. 

Heheheheheh. Once again, sorry it took so long. Hope you liked. I know it may have been confusing slightly. And I KNOW I didn't answer any of the questions from the last chapter. Don't worry, they'll be answered in the upcoming ones, promise. Like I said, everything's going to start to fall into place. Update ASAP.

Till then,

Elli            


	7. Ch. 7

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! **_Shen Panda ( *Jaw drops to the floor* URGH! I can't tell you why I'm saying that yet but URGH! Lol. Yes, why did everyone just kind of like go 'yeah, ok.' When Jesi told them about Grifth? Something's brewing! Who knew what? Who's gonna know what? Who's gonna do what when they know it? *Thinks* Well, that was slightly confusing hehehehehhe. Sorry, I'm hyper. Enjoy this chapter! I'm not saying it's going to answer ALL of your questions but it will start hinting to some. ;) ) _****_PhoenixQueen ( Nice to have you back! I thinkt hat I'm not making these little clues obvious enough too.  I do that sometimes cause I know what I'm Supposed to be looking for therefore I think everyone else can notice it too, BONK! Heh. Thanks for filling me in on that, I had a feeling of that. OMGosh!!! That is SUCH A COOL TITLE! How did you think of that???? I'm going to put it on my profile and in everything as soon as you read this. THANK YOU! ) _****_Omega (I'm so glad you like them!!! Heh, don't worry, I need to get a life then too. ;) I love leaving so many questions, can you tell? Shen usually asks them all up…and answers them too. * Sticks her tongue out at Shen* Shen just know's me too well now lol. Was this fast enough to update??? Hope so. Thanks for the review! )_**

Well, this chapter may be slightly boring, but the next one….hehehehhe. That's all I'm saying. Ok well…um…who wants a stuffed animal????? ;) 

Happy reading, and don't forget to reiview!!! 

Ch. 7 Treading Dark Waters

Grifth and his follower trudged through the waters of the water supply way below the temple. The infants in both their arms did nothing but look around with wandering eyes. At least he didn't have to think of anyone hearing a baby. Grifth smirked thinking of the horrified look on Jesi's face as he dropped down the chute….Similar to the look his Master had given him when he had jumped from the cliff…yes, Master-

"Grifth!" His accomplice hissed. The leader turned to look at him with glaring, icy eyes. 

"He's down there." Plictain said motioning by throwing his head to the right, down another tunnel way. 

"You're positive?" Grifth asked. He knew his leader wouldn't be stupid enough not to shield himself, but therefore he himself could not locate him easily even knowing what he was looking for.

"Yes sir. My tracker leads us right there." The Tuluse replied. 

Grifth nodded and they changed their direction slightly, moving down the tunnel way.

~~~~~~~~

"Do you think she'll know?" The deep voice of a Jedi asked his company.

The other Jedi Master shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We didn't cover very well back in the pharamacy. It was kind of obvious that none of us, except for the younger ones, were surprised at all." 

The first Jedi moved across the room and joined the other at the window. "Did we do the right thing? Keeping this from **_Them?" _**

The other Master glanced at their accompany. "No, I don't think we did. I told you that from the start." 

With that the Jedi moved briskly out of the room leaving the first to their thoughts.

*********

Obi-Wan watched the heart monitor go up and down. He listened to that constant bleep for hours it seemed, though it had only been maybe one or two. Bant had no facial expression. She looked to be peacefully sleeping he would, any other day, think she were.  He sighed rubbing his eyes and looked up as Qui-Gon Jinn came into the room.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly as he moved to take a seat near his apprentice.

"Well, considering. What did Hawkings say?"

"Nothing besides what he told us earlier. He found out from this, _Liranki, Jesi's assistant, and came to see to Jesi. He's stuck to his story, but we don't know what to believe with the way Jes acts around him."_

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have you talked to Jesi?"

Jinn shifted in his chair. "No. She's seemed to isolate herself for the time being."

Obi-Wan sighed running a hand through his hair. "How could we have not seen this coming? It's such a …planned…operation, we should have sensed something." Kenobi said frustrated. 

"We didn't sense anything because they know how to shield us from their thoughts." Qui-Gon said quietly.

Obi-Wan froze. Silence stood and Qui-Gon became edgy. 

"They're Jedi?" Obi-wan asked tightly.

"Grifth is a Jedi….We don't know about those that work for him. We doubt it."

"What about who he works for?"

"We don't know that either." 

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair with a sigh. After a moment Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Master…Grifth is no older than you…younger even…you didn't even recognize him? No one has ever seen him before, and yet he knows how to use the Force? That doesn't make sense. I am he had to at least be seen by the council at LEAST once. Not to mention, who was his master?" The Padawan said with as much respect as he could without sounding as if he expected him to say what Obi-Wan didn't want to hear.

"You're right," Qui-Gon said looking away. "it doesn't make any sense. Things aren't as complicated as we made it out to be Obi-Wan."

"**_We?" Obi-Wan asked slowly dragging his eyes to his Master._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Healer Mckiri Anatosis opened her eyes slowly to look at the celine above her. At first she was confused, but then everything came back. A slow smile slid across her face and she was very aware she was not shielding, or being shielded.  The triplets and Grifth were out of the Temple by now, and the Jedi could question her all they wanted to without ever finding him.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain what happened Healer Anatosis." Adi Gallia said stepping out of the shadows of the room. She was to protect Mckiri, but it seemed she needed no protecting.

"_Everything that happened…" Gallia said moving incrediably authorital to the foot of the healer's bed._

Mckiri looked at the Jedi Master and her smile came back. 

"You're out of luck." She said hoarsely.

"There's no such thing as luck." Adi replied icily sending a wave of calling throughout the council presence, though they already knew from Mckiri's loud, and dark, thoughts.

"**Explain…" It wasn't a request, it was a order.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi gently laid her son back into the crib. He stirred and blinked with his wide dark eyes as he looked up at her. Jesi looked down at him wondering how you could love a person so much when you just met them….or haven't even met them. 

Jesi looked away from him and to her com that was lying on her jacket. She'd waited long enough.

Placing a soft kiss on the baby boy's head Jesi moved out of the room looking at the two Jedi Knights that stood outside of it. One moved inside and the other moved infront of the door as she left. She nodded a _thank you and continued on her way._

*** Few Minutes later***

Jesi moved inside the room in which she had always found peaceful, even in her stay here as an adolescent. The Room of the Stars was always her favorite. Of course the display of the rotating systems was not glowing around her from the lockdown, but she didn't mind.

Stafferi moved to the center of the room and knelt on her knees cupping a small ornament in her hands. Her bright eyes, once so dark, slid closed and her pleas took her away.

_I've always wondered if one day all the things I've done would come back to me. That they would destroy me. I pray to any person, being, God, or spirit to hear me. If I've done something so horrible, please, punish only I for it. All I ask is for those I love not to be harmed again…not to be taken away from me because of what I did. For them to suffer is for me to die, and if that's what must be done, kill me without them. I beg of any whom shall hear this, help me…Please, just help me…_

Jesi opened her eyes and looked down into her hands. The silver necklace with the locket still sparkled beautifully. The brilliant **S surrounded by a snow flake, and with a blade of protection behind it was still etched elegantly into the silver. The Stafferi family emblem was something she still treasured. **

_Help me…_

Tucking the locket away Jesiana Stafferi left behind the pleading self she had found again in that room and stepped into the world she never wanted to feel, see, or be in again. She came back into the world in which all she could see was anger, resentment, guilt, fear, hatred, revenge,….darkness.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jedi Master Mace Windu stood in the entrance of his own quarters, not sure what to do. He knew what he was hesitating for. Why he was wondering if he should go inside or not. 

Windu glanced up and down the corridor, then took a heavy breath and moved inside the open door. 

Things were as they should have been with no one inside the quarters. Items were not disturbed in the least, and no presence was there in which he could sense. He nearly grunted at that, would he be able to sense any presence? Especially the one he was looking for.  

Moving from the bed chambers back into the living area he paused as his senses flickered at a small movement. He turned to face down the hallway again.

"Looking for someone Master Windu?"

Tbc…..

Mwhahahahahahahaha! I LOVE cliffies! Don't forget to review! Let's see, what can I use this time??? Let's try something other than food. Who wants a plastic lightsaber??? Heh, did you really expect me to give you a real one? LOL! Thanks again!

Till later,

Elli


	8. Ch. 8

Note: **Thanks for the reviews! ****_PhoenixQueen ( Good, I'm glad you liked Jesi's little switch there. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do for her but I guess I did alright. I think I'm going to try and show Jesi more…uh..what's the word…__human, lately. I'm going to spread out an entire reason behind that as well. Man, this is going to be a long fic. Heheh. Enjoy! Oh, and don't poke anyone's eye out with that _****_Royal__ purple plastic saber. ;) ) _****_Omega ( Lol. I know, I'm evil!!! Heh. Naw, I'm not that bad am I?? Hmm, maybe I am cause I totally lead you guys one way and this thing goes the other way *Grins evilly* Sorry, I couldn't help myself. *Waves a plastic saber in front of you* No sabey?? Ok. J  Thank ye!)_**

OOOO! *Hint to the chapter.* Big bad evil boss guy is REVEALED!!!! Who is it? No one knows yet there's going to be another reason behind all of that little escapaid too. This is Really going to be a long fic. Heheh.…READ! Lol. Review too! Happy reading. Oh, and Obi gets a little p.o.ed in here. Kinda the silent dangerous kind of p.o.ed J I'm so mean to those boys. *Shrugs and smiles innocently*  Oh, and Jesi gets really pissed too. She's not a happy camper lately is she? ;) ENJOY! And review!

Ch. 8 Treading Dark Waters

Windu's eyes swept over the hallway and looked to the door far from it. Young Siri stood in it's frame watching him.

"Siri, what are you doing up here? You should be down with the others in the central building."

"My Master asked me to call apon you, you're com is disfunctional." Siri said eyeing him in the way that he had asked her, so surprised.

Mace grasped his com and exaimed it. "Is there a reason Master Gallia is looking for me?" 

"Yes Master, it's healer Mckiri Anatosis. She was found to be involved in all of this."

"Master Anatosis?" Mace questioned. 

Siri nodded.

"Very well." Mace said moving towards the girl as she awaited him. Windu glanced behind them as they left the area, his thoughts holding him back.

~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean _we Master?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown._

Jinn shifted in his chair. "I suppose I should start from the beginning." He said quietly. "You're right in saying that I, as well as many others, should have recognized who Grifth was right off, but we didn't because he under went physical surgery. You're also correct that he had to have had a Master…" Qui-Gon trailed off. The apprentice eyed him waiting.

"His Master was Master Windu."

"_Master Mace?" Obi-Wan asked utterly shocked. "But I thought he's only had two apprentices and one was killed on mission…" Obi-Wan now trailed off realizing what had happened so long ago._

Qui-Gon remained silent for a while until Obi-wan asked what he thought he was ready for.

"So how did you find out who he really was??....And who is he really?"

The Master looked at Obi-wan regretfully. "We discovered who he was shortly after we came back nearly four months ago." 

Obi-Wan's jaw nearly dropped. 

"We found out when the Council ordered a complete trace on him. His DNA showed up as a person we once knew so well. His real name is Trace Regmainsh."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a bit, watching the heart monitor again. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"We thought he had died on Ginveri. There was no need to tell you Obi-Wan, at least that's what we thought." Qui-Gon said blainly.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw at his Master's casualness. Had Obi-Wan kept such a thing from him…it would be _servely taken into perspective. Of course, Obi-wan was just a pupil, the pupil needed no respect in a Master/Padawanship. _

"And Jesi? Did you at least tell her who was trying to kill her?" Obi-Wan asked dryly looking at his hands.

"No..Jesi doesn't know who Grifth really is, just that he was a Jedi." Qui-Gon said quietly, a hint of regret in his voice.

"I'm truly sorry Padawan, we felt no need to tell you or Jesi about him….we thought he was dead. Besides what could you have done if you had known?" 

"I could have known I'm not kept in the dark." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Pardon?" Qui-Gon asked not hearing him well enough.

"Nothing Master. When are you going to tell Jesi?" He asked sitting back in his chair.

Qui-Gon looked at him a long while. "The Council has ordered for her not to know."

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan blurted.

Before Qui-Gon could answer Jesi stepped inside from the open door…and did **_not look happy._**

"Jesi-" Obi-Wan started.

"How long have you been out there?" Qui-Gon asked, his stomach turning.

"Long enough." She murmured. "Nice to know I'm kept in the loop on who's going to kill me, or my children." She added icily.

Obi-Wan could say nothing in the defense…he wasn't apart of the defensive this time. He was either an offensive, or a simple spectator.

"That's not what is going to happen. You don't understand why we didn't tell you." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Explain it to me then." She asked crossing her arms. "Because, you're right, I sure as hell don't understand."

Qui-Gon started…but nothing came out. He sighed looking at her darkened eyes.

"Trust is such a foul thing." Jesi said coldly. She glanced at Obi-Wan then turned leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Qui-Gon asked standing and moving to the door.

Jesi didn't answer, just kept walking down the darkened corridor. Jinn looked back at Obi-Wan who had turned his chair back closer to Bant's bedside, his elbows up on the bed and his head braced against his interwoven fingers. Qui-Gon's regret about the matter further grew as Obi-Wan slid down his shields. He knew this was a bad idea from the start….

~~~~~~~~~

"What is it you have to say for your actions?" Adi asked Mckiri as coolly as she could.

"I say, I'm much smarter than you. Don't you get it? I'm on the winning side, you're on the losing.."

"That's not how I see it. I see it as that you are in a cell being questioned as your fate is decided amoung a council you don't respect. I see it as I am a Jedi and you are now a mere lair and traitor." Adi replied idolly turning a pen on it's tip on the table as Mace entered the room.

"Well, that makes you about as blind as that Master Tahl was." Mckiri shot back. 

Adi's eyes slid back to her's icily but Mckiri did not waver.

"Were you hired?" Mace asked feeling the tension in the room grow.

Mckiri looked at him and smiled tauntingly.

"Who hired you?" 

"Who says I was hired? I didn't answer the question. Poor interogation skills Master Windu." Mckiri said happily.

"Then answer this, why? Why did you do it?" Mace asked glaring at her.

"Because….a war is coming and I wanted to live through it." Mckiri hissed with a smile. 

Mace and Adi looked at eachother briefly. 

************

The hatch slowly, painfully slow, opened and the trickle of water seeped through it as Billy, as well as 7 of his most trusted men and women, stood in the lower levels of the Temple itself. They weren't as low as the water supply system but they were in the systems that cleansed the lakes and falls of the Jedi temple. The water tunnels, not system. 

"Check your breathers again." Billy whispered. 

The group did so. Each one nodding when he looked at them. Finally he jumped the small bit into the hatch leading into the tunnels and splashing as mutely as he could into the waters. The others followed in turn. Once everyone was inside the group fanned over the tunnel as the water began to become deeper as they moved more inside the Temple. Finally they had to just dive under and use small propellers to move about the tunnels. 

After following this grid map on the propellor Billy led the group into a much larger tunnel and then went deeper into the water finding the small caged down entrance. He motioned for the proper people to come forward and those did so flaring out lasers to cut the metal. When the hole was large enough each group member entered in turn. Lastly was Billy.

Cautiously Billy was the first to surface. He brought his rifle up in a ready position as he scanned over the area with his eyes. Half way around his eyes settled on a stony looking Jesi. She eyed him. 

"I hope you brought more people than just you." She said, amused.

Seven other people then surfaced, in the cautious and slow fashion Billy had.

"That'll do." Jesi said quietly. "Get out of the water." She said moving towards a more level piece of land to help them out.

"Where are the Jedi?" Billy asked following her in the water.

"Slight change in plans." She said offering him a hand. He hesitated then grasped it rising from the water.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she now?" Mace asked looking at Qui-Gon.

"I don't know." He replied shaking his head. "She won't come running back I'll tell you that much. She doesn't trust easily."

"Does Obi-Wan still have her trust?" Windu asked.

"Yes, _he's done nothing to her as __you and ****__I have." Qui-Gon said pointedly. He had objected from the first moment the idea was brought up to leave Jesi and Obi-Wan out of knowledge. He was over ruled however and this was one of the times he couldn't go against the Council's wishes. _

"We could use that." Mace said seemingly to himself.

"We're not _using anything." Qui-Gon said firmly. "Obi-Wan's friendship with her will not be toyed with, __I assure you." _

"Just to-"

"No Mace. I wouldn't even have to tell him not to listen to you because he wouldn't. I believe he's already brewing at us over this matter."

Mace looked at Qui-Gon for a moment. "You're right. How are we supposed to get her to trust us again then?" 

"We don't. We wait for her to decide. To her, trust is only there to be broken, and that's exactly what we did."

Mace nodded looking back into the room in which Anatosis was in. 

"…I don't understand how we could not have sensed this. Trace is powerful…but powerful enough to block out the entire Temple?" He said with a frown. "He can't be working alone."

"But who is it that's helping him then? It has to be more than just two people to block out even Master Yoda on a plan such as this."

The two looked at eachother but neither had an explanation.

*****************

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" One of the team members asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Jedi don't like to have secrets running around this place." Another said.

"It's the only choice we have. And they made it for us I assure you." Jesi told them half sitting on a huge boulder.

"How will they not see us?" A female asked.

"All Jedi are in the central building and a few are scattered from the Healer's wing. We can avoid them." Jesi replied.

"But won't they sense us?"

"They're senses are impared for one reason or another. Force knows what it is and  I don't like it, but we can use it to our advantage. We can only work within ourselves now. If you encounter a Jedi, don't fight them, don't question them, allow them to take you. You'll be in good hands and you'll be out in no time." Jesi added.

The group was silent, including Billy.

"I know I'm asking a lot, and I'm not guaranteeing that you're actually going to be paid a whole heck of a lot for this so if you choose to, you can turn around right here and I will think no less of you. Jedi are powerful enemies, but one has my children….and I'm not about to let him get away with them without a fight."

Billy glanced at the group as they looked at eachother.

"Hey, we've been off field opps for nearly a year, I know I'm ready to kick some ass again." A man said willingly. The group chuckled and everyone agreed.

Jesi smiled at Billy who smiled back. 

She pulled a map display from her belt. 

"We have to find them first, so this is what we're going to do…" She clicked on the map and the digital display rotated for them as a red line drew itself through it.

~~~~~~~~~

"My friend, we have a couple of surprises for you." Grifth said with a grin as the two stepped out of the water and into a clearance shaft.

"I should hope so after all this waiting." The husky voice said behind the black cloak that was back facing them.

"Had a few complications." Grifth replied. "But the prizes are plenty worth it." He added shifting the little girl in his arms. 

The Dark One turned and looked at the two. The follower offered the young boy to him and he gently grasped the infant.

"Yes…I can feel their power." He said smiling down at the boy then looking to the girl.

"And the third?"

"We were unable to retrieve him, but two out of three ain't bad."

"Not bad at all." The black cloak said looking back to the boy.

"I think our Masters are a bit slower in their old age. But Force it felt good to finally use the Force on that _Jesiana. I've been wanting to scare the shit out her for 8 months."_

"Jesiana is the least of our problems. She'll be dead soon, and we'll be far away from here."

"I know, but still, I would have liked to use it back on Ginveri, they wouldn't have excaped if you'd let me."

"If I had let you they would have found out who and what you were, and those Crept Hounds would have homed in on you like a rat." The dark said bored.

Grifth shrugged. 

"I still can't wait until our Masters finally see us face to face." He said arrogantly.

"Yes. Master Windu should be very surprised to see you."

"As will your own." Grifth sneered.

"Qui-Gon Jinn won't even realize what happened to his life before I'm gone." Xanatos said cruelly.

Grifth chuckled, though he wasn't really sure what Xanatos had planned for his former Master. It had been many years since the two had faced off, and Qui-Gon believed Xanatos dead from Telos on.

"Killing someone isn't always by making their heart stop beating. It's when you make it stop feeling that hurts them the most." Xanatos said carefully running a deathly white finger along the infant boy's cheek. A cold smile hinted in his ghostly features. How satisfying this would be.

Tbc….

Can we say, **_TWIST? Heheheheh, I have an entire story to unravel just from that last scene. Did I catch anyone off guard with it? Probably not Cleo Shen but, I tried lol._**

Review peeps! Must I start over again with cherries? ;) I'll update ASAP.

Till then,

Elli


	9. Ch. 9

Note: **Thanks for the review! ****_PhoenixQueen ( lol! I don't think any __One Jedi could be that good. Perhaps a half dozen focusing just on one particular thing, but not just one. During the conversation between Qui-Gon and Mace, Mace mentioned that Trace couldn't do it alone and neither knew that Xanatos was in on this but they would have said the same. So now you have to remember that Grifth was working for someone who just wanted Jesi and the children dead in Hunted, not taken like he wanted to, but now Grifth is greedy with Xanatos's input, but has he told his head honcho or his plans yet? *Shrugs* Or is he just using the head guy's resources? And just who is the Head dude? In the last chapter I meant to mention the name of the big guy in Xanatos's and Grifth's conversation but I must have erased it. So in end I guess what I meant was that though Xanatos and Grifth aren't powerful enough to block out the temple, who are they working for that is? Or what could possibly do that? Ehehehehhehe. Sorry for confusion. Welcome on the saber action lol)_**

Ch. 9 Treading Dark Waters

Billy stepped up behind Jesi. She was silent as the group was recovering the information they had to know. Vent systems, water tunnels, locked down turbo lifts, and such. She had turned away from them when they decided to go over it again and this bothered him. 

He gently set a hand on her shoulder so as not to startle her. 

"Are you sure you're ok with this sneaking behind people's backs?" He asked quietly, so the group couldn't hear them.

"I have no choice." She whispered back, her eyes still cast out over nothing.

"We could deal with them, nothing will change." Billy replied.

"No." Jesi said. "I don't trust them." 

Billy blinked in surprise. 

"What?"

"I don't trust them." She repeated.

"What about Obi-wan? Or Qui-Gon? I thought you trusted them like you would me." He said shocked.

"I trust_ **Obi-Wan Kenobi with **__all I am__." Jesi replied looking directly into Billy's eyes and saying no more._

"We could use his help." Billy suggested.

"I'm not about to get him into any trouble with the Council because of my distrust for the others." She said firmly.

"As you see it." Billy said. 

They turned to look at the group again who were finishing up. Jesi closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness and nausea caught up to her. She hid her hands by crossing her arms, they were shaking horribly. She was freezing as well. After effects of everything that had happened. She just prayed that the numbzations didn't wear off any time soon. 

"We're ready Cpt. Stafferi, Lt. Cpt. Lackarin." One said quietly. 

Jesi and Billy both moved towards them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan glanced inside the rooms he passed. He'd been walking throughout the open parts of the Temple for the past hour looking for Jesi. He couldn't find her through his senses for some reason and he certainly couldn't find her now. Where would she possibly go in a time like this? People were restricted to the central building and the healer's wing and the corridors contecting them, that was it. Course, there were no Knights or guards at the entrances of some of the corridors, she could have easily gone outside of the central building. Not outside the Temple but…somewhere.

Suddenly something clamped onto his leg. Startled he toppled over at the sudden impact. As he landed a little person came flying onto his chest as his legs flew out from under him. 

"Obbiiii!!!!!!" The little boy screamed happily tightening his hold around the Padawan's neck.

Obi-Wan blinked trying to clear his vision from the fall. Finally his senses began to return and he realized who it was nearly strangling him. 

"Jayce?" He asked surprised. 

"Helwo Obi." The boy said sitting up. He was all of 2 and had just begun talking…and never stopped since. He was a boy that Obi-Wan had tended to during his assigned time in the creche. 

"What are you doing so far from the others?" Obi-Wan asked gently moving the boy aside so he could sit up.

"I've been fodowing you since you weft da East stairs."

"Why did you follow me?" 

"Bacause, Mrs. Jesi asked me to give dise to you." The little boy held out a velvet pocket.

"When did you see her Jayce?" Obi-Wan asked gingerly taking the pocket.

"Long time ago…" The boy thought back. "She was sad, I could feel it." 

Obi-Wan eyed him. A second year child feeling emotion through the Force so soon? Perhaps he could tell through Jesi's expression and the way she spoke or something.

"Thank you Jayce, but I think it's about time to go back to your agemates." Obi-Wan said keeping the pocket in his hand while swooping the boy into his arms with the other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon looked inside the room in which Bant lie with Healer Kik'Rin sitting near her. 

"Master Qui-Gon." Kik'Rin greeted tiredly.

"Kik'Rin." Qui-Gon replied. "Do you happen to know where my apprentice is?" 

Kik'Rin shook her head slightly. Qui-Gon surpressed a sigh.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's well. She'll be ok when she finally wakes up." The Twi'lek said quietly looking back at Bant.

"Is something bothering you Kik'Rin?" Qui-Gon asked seeing her out of her usual manner of cheerfulness. Of course no one was cheerful right now except for some of the creche children able to play games as they waited for the 'power outage' to be taken care of. Though the rest of the Temple knew why the power was out and they weren't as cheerful, and care free as the children.

"No. It's just Bant brought something to my attention earlier about the triplets." She said looking at Jinn.

"What was that?" Qui-Gon asked moving further into the room.

Kik'Rin explained what they had discovered about the blackness in the DNA strands. The differences and the alikeness. Then she explained how she decided to see if it was hereditary.

"When I tracked down Jesiana's DNA from the Temple's archive I realized that when that when it was taken, it was many years ago so I accessed inside the Inter-Galactical Peace Group's medical filing…" She trailed off.

Qui-Gon waited for her to continue and when she didn't, and he frowned.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jesiana's files have been erased from the system." Kik'Rin said frustrated. 

"I was going to com into the building and ask about it but that's when everything happened." She looked at Bant.

"What are on the files?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Medical history, injuries, current and past, current state, and hospital stays. With those files are the work arrangment files. It says exactly where she's been, who she's worked with and for, and who she's in command of. None of it's there. It was as if she had never worked there." Kik'Rin explained.

Qui-Gon's frowned deepened. Who would erase her files? And why?

~~~~~~~~~

Billy dropped down into the circular room. He looked around quickly then motioned for Jesi to follow. 

The group had broken into teams, 3 to one going through the upper levels of the building, 4 to another that went through the water tunnels, then Jesi and Billy who were to go through the smaller areas. Vent systems and turbo lift shafts, they were all looking for anything to show that someone had been there who wasn't supposed to be.

Jesi dropped down beside him and they both surveyed the area around them. They were inside the controll computer system of the vent and airing analyzation computer.

"Hmm…" Billy breathed in deeply.

"Jedi air doesn't smell much different." He said jokingly. Jesi smacked his arm and moved forward looking as the lights flashed on the panels. 

"The venting doesn't shut down the with rest of the systems during a lock down, apparently." She told him.

"I thought all the power was out." Billy said joining her at the panels.

"I thought so too." She said stepping back to look at the entire thing. At the top there was a large vent branching out many different ways.

"This must be the air cleanser." She murmured.

Billy nodded looking over the system as well. 

"What's that?" He asked frowning.

"What?"

"That." He pointed at a small metal satellite propped off of the huge vent. Jesi frowned looking at it.

"I don't know." She circled the system and found that the satellite had a cord running from it down the side of the panels. It led her to a protable computer system. 

"What the hell?" She murmured.

"What is it?" Billy asked moving around the computer to her.

"It's a total satellite tracing system. We've used them before when we transfer or test gas equations and elements from far off planets." Jesi said tapping into the computer. "It's the exact same system we use." 

"What is it feeding off of?" Billy asked crouching next to her.

It took her a moment but then a small digital planet rotated on the screen. 

"A planet called Rickiri." She told him. "It's in the Deion system."

"How could a small satellite like that transfer those waves of atmospheric equation here?" Billy asked.

"It can't. Not without an aide along the way. A more powerful absorbent taking the radioactive waves from the atmosphere has to be there, sending them to somewhere very close to here and then it in turn recieves them and distributes it all."

"To where?"

"Here of course." A deep voice answered Billy's question.

The two turned looking at Grifth alone. 

Jesi pushed herself against the wall behind her, avoiding being struck with a metal pipe, but instead it landed on the side of Billy's face throwing him to the side. Jesi jumped to his side on her knees but he made no reaction as the blood seeped down his face. She looked back up at Grifth with only hatred. 

"He's too slow." Grifth mentioned, then suddenly swung at her again but she jerked back and jumped to her feet grabbing for the pole as it passed her. Grasping it tightly she hung on as he pulled it back to him, as she came with it. Jesi used the momentum and pushed into him slamming him into the computer panel behind rattling it. She pressed the pole as hard as she could into his chest. Grifth easily grasped the strands of the Force around them and shoved her off throwing her into the tangles of wires behind.

"You're no match for me now Jesi. Just give it up. We could work together in this."

"Fuck you." Jesi snapped dodging another sudden attempt to hit her. 

"Watch your language, children may be near." Grifth taunted. 

Jesi jumped up again grabbing hold of the pole, pulling it towards her and trusting her knee into his stomach. When he gasped, his grip losened. Jesi did it again, and again, then she was able to jerk it out of his grasp and moved to smack him on the bridge of the nose with it but he grabbed it with only one hand sending a vibe ringing down Jesi's arms as if she had hit metal.

"Don't you learn? You're not as powerful as me." He growled.  "You can hit me with all your might and I'll still come back at you." 

With this he gathered his strength from the Force and shoved her back again…but this time she went straight through the pipes and wires behind her. She disappeared behind them only leaving a small hint that she had even hit the seemingly wall.

"Ah, shit." Grifth muttered and spread the wires and all with the Force. Moving through the new gap, he jumped down as the air whipped past him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan had made sure that Jayce was with his Master in charge and would not follow him before he came here. He had come to the empty West stairs and sat on the third step to the bottom.

He fingered the pouch, wary on what he'd find inside. Finally he opened it and emptied what it had. The metal hilt of something landed in his hand and he pulled off the velvet pocket over it. He rotated the shining gold hilted dagger in his hand. It's sharp tip made the light bounce off it at an awkward angle.

He lifted up the pouch again and shook it out. A small piece of paper fell out. Unfolding it Jesi's hand writing was evident. 

_Hey Kid,_

_I know your birthday isn't for another 3 days but just in case I'm not there I thought I'd give this to you a little early. _

_It's probably not the best thing in the universe but I hope you like it.  I thought it very fitting for it was to be my son's on his 16th birthday. His father had gone out the day he was born and bought this for him. Though you're past your 16th year I still felt I should still give it to you. It's saved my life many times and in more ways than one; just as you have. I hope it will help you as well._

_All my love,_

**_Jesi_**

Obi-Wan reread the paper once over, then twice. Sighing he looked at the dagger again studying it closer. Small details had be etched into the blade itself. The hilt was covered in a type of pattern. Symbols he didn't know the meaning of went down in a column then blank gold, then the symbols again. It did this all the way around. He tilted it up and looked at the bottom. A **_S was carved into it…but over it was a _****K. **

Kenobi.

Obi-Wan folded the paper quickly and put in on the inside of his belt. He got off the stairs and knelt down holding the dagger tightly in his grasp. He called the Force around him, which seemed such a hard thing to do for some reason, and allowed it to wash over his mind and body for a moment. He then willed it into the dagger itself. He probed it for emotion--meaning; and found plenty of it. Jesi was written all over it. Her signature shown brightly in the object itself from so much use and it always being close to her. Obi-Wan focused on that signature and spread out his mind reaching for it. After a long while his mental eyes opened to stare through Jesi's.

The control room for the vent systems.

Tbc….

Aww… I think I'm gonna cry. *tear* lol. Ended on a bit of a sappy note but still left a lot of possiblities hanging out now. If anyone has any more questions or anything don't be afraid to ask. I know I make things complicated. ;) Review! Update ASAP.

Till then,

Elli

****


	10. Ch. 10

**_Thank you for the Reviews!!! _****Oxymoron to the 4th Power ( Thank you! Glad to see you're still reading! Happy that you like, sorry about taking forever to post. Enjoy!) ****Nike ( WELCOME BACK!!!! Heh. I'm happy to see you've returned Nike! Hope you're move wasn't too horrible, I've moved many times and I hate moving! URG! Anyhew, wb again and hope you enjoy!) ****Shen Panda ( LOL! Yeah, ya missed the plastic lightsaber prize, but to make it up to ya just cause I'm so glad you're back too I'll give ya another chance. Review this chapter and you'll get one! Any color you want! Of code of course lol. I give this chance to you because I'm happy you're back!! And, heh, I like my little glass saber. With rubber grip and all! YAY! Ooooo, ahhhhhh! Enjoy!)**

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO UPPY! I got caught up in Different Reality with Billie and I got a bit stuck on this one. Now I'm just about done with DR and I SO got my goal back for this fic. _YAY! *Does the little annoying young anakin thing 'Yipppeeee!' Ugh, that didn't even feel right to do…* Anyhew, promise won't be so delayed next chapter. _****_ESPECIALLY if you guys review! 4 reviews, that's all I ask! PLEASE! Give everyone a…free pair of sun glasses and sunscreen just for summer! Oooo, ahhhh! Lol. Happy reading. And I'm warning you now, it's a _****LONG ONE! Heh.**

_P.S. Pay attention to everyone's moods. Big part there. Just a hint!_

**Ch.**** 10 Treading Dark Waters**

Jesi landed hard on something. At first she thought she must have been dead as wind whipped around her but as her sight came back into focus she realized she wasn't. In fact she was actually on top of some sort of droid! 

Tilting her head over the side to look at it, she realized that it was an energy supply droid. That explained the platform like top that she had landed on. 

Suddenly it turned and Jesi hung on for dear life. She began to notice all the other droids around the area doing the same thing. They were in a routine now. The supply tunnels must have been closed off with the shut down and so they were trapped. Their programming was only to run from one area to another. If one was blocked, go back to the other. This is what they were doing, just a little extended.

"Kind of like wind surfing." Grifth yelled as he balanced on a droid.

Jesi steadied herself atop her's and realized that if you leaned one way, it would move that way…She just didn't want to know what would happen if you leaned too far one way..

"Where you going to run to now?" Grifth called over the wind.

"Who said I was running?" Jesi shot back.

She had particapated in Kishir gaming many years ago. There was a competion called the Balance Routine. Much like what she was doing now. Memories easily came back and she quickly dominated her steadying droid speeding along the side of the tunneled wall. Grifth was quick to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan paused looking down into the room. He felt nothing inside that would cause him harm, but the thing was that he didn't feel anything at all.

With a  deep breath he dropped inside and looked around, his hand ready near his saber. No one was there. Moving throughout the room he felt a small tinge in the Force and looked around the side of a computer panal. He was shocked to see a familiar form lying there. It was Billy, Jesi's co-worker and friend from Kishir II. What was he doing here?

Obi-Wan quickly snatched for his com, but it wasn't there. Great. Kneeling down next to Billy Obi-Wan reached into his mind and called out.

// Master?//

// Obi-Wan?//

// Master, I need your help in the Venting System Controll room.//

// The controll room? What are you doing there?// His master questioned.

// I'll explain later but please, bring help with you. It's Jesi's friend Billy. Remember him?//

// Yes I do. Stay where you are, we're coming.// 

Obi-Wan looked at Billy again, _not noticing the small line of light was coming from under a small cover in the wall near them. He was busy studying the wound. It looked like something had hit him. Something hard, that was for certain._

" Lieutenant? Lieutenant Captain..?" Obi-Wan questioned. Billy didn't even stirr. 

A small breeze made Obi-Wan uneasily rise. His eyes swept over the area around him but he found nothing. Seemingly so far away a buzz cut through the air, then another. The wall to his left actually shifted! Frowning, Kenobi moved to it realizing it was covered in wires and cords. The breeze was coming from inside those.

He glanced back at Billy the opened enough space to see inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mace." Qui-Gon said dryly stepping into the lobby. 

"Obi-Wan is in the Venting System Controll room, he needs help." He told his friend as they stepped outside the lobby itself. 

"The vent system? Why is he there?" Mace asked, surprised.

"I don't know. But do you remember Jesi's friend Billy…uh, something. I think he was a Lt. Captain. From Kishir II?" Qui-Gon asked, edgy to get moving.

Mace thought back. "I think so." 

"He's here. He's down there." 

"What is he doing here? Is he in on this?" Mace questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to get down there. Get Adi and Siri as well. I'm going to Kik'Rin."

"Alright." Mace said, still stunned.

Qui-Gon nodded and quickly moved back towards the room Bant and Kik'Rin were in.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan was utterly shocked looking at the entire tunnel that lay before him. Supply droids flew back and forth around it bleeping along the way as they zoomed by him. Then his eye caught something odd. Force! It was Jesi! What was she doing?! He watched her balance on the droid along the wall to the far right of him and circle around again. It was then when he realized just what it was she was doing. Grifth wasn't far behind.

_'Grifth was  a Jedi…'_

Calling on the Force to aide him in his timing and balance Obi-Wan dropped down onto a passing droid, his saber in hand.

"Around and around and around we go! Where we'll stop, nobody knows!" Grifth coed as Jesi circled around him.

"Why don't you ju-" Jesi started but Grifth powered his ruby saber and it flashed in her eyes. She nearly lost her balance right then as she subconsciously jerked back but she regained.

"Oo, not so tuff now huh?" Grifth taunted, completely enjoying this.

"You ask an unarmed woman." Obi-Wan contoured dropping down a bit and coming along the side of the wall about 3 yards from Grifth. Jesi looked at him shocked but he didn't have time to say anything to her as Grifth swayed the droid towards the Jedi Apprentice, saber ready. Obi-Wan ignited his saber quickly and blocked the blow but was thrown off balance on the tittering droid. Regaining his stance he zoomed behind Grifth and circled around the front of him stabbing forward. The Dark Jedi parried, but he too was caught off balance and nearly plumited.

"Seems we have an interesting game here young Obi-Wan." Grifth said as the two swung their droids around the other.

"But what happens when your out tactics and teachings work against you?" He asked cruelly glancing towards Jesi who was fighting her way through the on coming droids. Suddenly, with a small turn of his hand, Grifth threw her off balance and the droid went out from under her.

**"Jesi!" Obi-Wan exclaimed but Grifth cut him off from helping her striking down at him before he could pass. **

Obi-Wan blocked the attempt and ducked the one after it. His senses were becoming more intoned now with the movements and shifts of himself on the droid and the winds within the tunnel. He didn't get a chance to see what had happened to Jesi because Grifth continued his attack. He surged forward stabbing at his side, but Obi-Wan shifted the droid away then blocked the strike to his other side. Becoming fed up with this, Obi-Wan dropped away from the slice at his chest and cut at Grifth's ankles. Grifth jumped up, avoiding the attack and landed something of unsteadily. Obi-Wan used this and stabbed at him but the other Jedi parried and pushed off the stab, pushing the two apart.

Jesi had fallen a good 20 ft before she latched onto the side of a droid. At the sudden weight it turned over loosing her. She dropped again, but only about half what she already had before she grabbed another droid. This one didn't turn over but it leaned towards the wall near by. It slammed her against it and she was forced to let go as she was being dragged along it. She slid along the slanted tunnel wall to the bottom where she stood again looking up through the traffic of droids before she saw Obi-Wan and Grifth. _Don't be a hero Obi-Wan, let him go… She thought watching the two. She didn't care if Grifth fled again, he had no where to go, just as long as Obi-Wan didn't get hurt because of her. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here! I think this is him!" Siri called from behind the large computer pannel. Her Master was the first to come around then Kik'Rin followed by Qui-Gon and Mace.

"That's him." Qui-Gon said. Kik'Rin dropped down beside him examining him. 

"He was hit by something. Hit hard." She said almost to herself. "We should get him out of here."

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Adi asked looking at Qui-Gon.

"He said he was here." The other Master told her. 

Kik'Rin and Siri shifted Billy onto the hoverbed they had brought along. They were lucky enough to be able to use the doors on the way down instead of going through the vents.

"Find him. We should leave here, I don't like it." Adi replied helping with Billy.

Qui-Gon went silent and reached out with his senses. It took longer than normal to get a feel of the area around him but the Master did eventually, and felt out with the Force searching for the bright signature of his apprentice. After a moment it blarred to life…closer than he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at the 'wall' of wires and cords near them. He frowned then stepped forward and wormed his hand through them…into air.

"Nothing's back here." Qui-Gon said pulling apart the wires.

"What?" Mace questioned doing the same as Qui-Gon had. They both looked into the tunnel.

"This must be the North supply tunnel. Keeps the energy cells going. These droids carry them." Mace told him as they looked out into it.

"Look, there's Obi-Wan!" Siri said looking through. 

Indeed Obi-Wan was there, but Grifth was with him and they were battling dangerously.

"Trace is with him." Mace said lowly watching the two. 

"Not for long." Adi pointed out quietly. Her eyes were cast on the low lying signal radiator that Obi-Wan and Trace were quickly moving towards. At the moment Trace was on the side of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn't aware of the signal radiator they were nearing so quickly. He had to pour all of his concentration on what he would do next, and what Grifth would do next. It seemed so difficult to do and he didn't understand why.

Parrying a strike with such force he nearly threw Grifth off balance, but he also did the same to himself and wasn't able to gain any sort of advantage. Suddenly the wind closed off slightly and he was just beginning to look to the side when the terrified scream tore through the air.

**"OBI-WAN!**** LOOK OUT!" **

It was Jesi he knew and he looked up to the radiator fast approaching. Using split second reflexes he swayed his droid into Grifth's knocking the Dark Jedi towards it, but he also had to drop off of it as an only solution to get away from the radiator. He heard Grifth curse as he dropped through the air and a somewhat large explosion blew from the two droids colliding with the energy full radiator.

The young Jedi tried desperately to gain control of the Force around him but it was becoming harder and harder with every foot he dropped. Then, within his own concentration, there was another presence. One he knew well. He welcomed it and was enloped in an invisble grasp slowing him gently and allowing him to step onto the ground below. He looked up towards were the presence had occurred from and looked at his Master and a few others who were gingerly opening up through the wires.

Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Jesi?" He called turning around looking about the area. Before he realized what happened Jesi had him in a tight hug. Surprised he timidly embraced her as well.

"Don't do that to me." She told him quietly.

Obi-Wan frowned, Jesi was not the type of person to let things such as fear get to her. Not in the least.

"Jesi, are you ok?" He asked.

Before she could reply Qui-Gon called down to them, " Steady two droids and come back up. We'll take you both back." 

Jesi and Obi-Wan looked at eachother. They were both in for it now.

********

"And what would have happened if we didn't show up when we did?" Mace snapped as Jesi continued just to look at Billy laying with a bandage around his head on the med-bed. 

"Jesi!" Windu boomed.

"I don't know what would have happened. I didn't bring him down there Master Windu, he followed me or something." She told him looking hollowly at the Jedi.

"What were you doing down there? What's Billy doing here?" Qui-Gon asked softly. 

Before Jesi could answer there was a gentle knock at the door. 

"Master Windu, Master Jinn, these people say they're looking for Cpt. Stafferi." A young healer's apprentice told them allowing 7 people into the room. Jesi looked at them as they entered. She nodded for them to relax, she had called them back when Billy had been taken into care. They had no leaders out there with herself and Billy caught up in here, she had to call them back.

"What is going on?" Mace asked looking at the group.

"Master Windu, Master Jinn, this is my most trusted team. I called them in shortly after the lock down." She told them.

Qui-Gon looked at her twice in the way she addressed him, but she didn't give him the second of a glance.

"What are you talking about?" Mace asked.

"Soon after the lock down I realized that we needed a little more help then what we had because we're restricted. I called on Billy and he called on a group that we both trust with everything. They penetrated in through the waterways. I was going to ask for help and guidence from you but…" Jesi looked at Qui-Gon with deadly calm eyes.

"But what?" Mace thundered.

"But I don't trust you." She said simply.

"Don't trust us?! You put innocent lives in danger here by bringing these people in."

"I had to!" Jesi snapped. "I was not about to involve anyone who might back stab me again." 

"Again?"

"Well, apparently you don't consider lying to someone, or not telling them something that effects the turn out of death and life  a back stab but I do!" Jesi spat.

The group that had entered felt very uncomfortable with the looks being exchanged between the two. Even Qui-Gon felt uneasy. Jesi had never argued with Mace, or even himself, before. And now he was certainly glad she hadn't.

Mace was silent a moment then he spoke again, "These people will be taken into custody until this ordeal is over with and they will be released with no charge of trespassing. You, Jesi, will be put under surveillance and kept with a Knight at all times. This will now be handled by only Jedi, do you understand?" He said firmly.

"You can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"You've given me no choice!" Windu shot back.

"_Me not giving __you a choice?! You didn't seem to find the time to give __me a choice whether or not I could protect myself with the right resources and knowledge! You drove me to this! __I had no choice but to do this as a mother!"_

" You are not acting as a mother would Jesi, you're acting as a person with power would who wants revenge. I can't let you put my people in danger because you're recklessness!" Mace retorted.

Jesi stood quietly a moment and glanced at the group who looked at her helplessly. 

"Knight Eldoran, please escort these people into the central building and Master Mundi will give you further instructions." Windu called out the open door. The knight entered and nodded motioning for the group to come. Jesi nodded them on when they looked at her. 

"Jesi you can stay here with him or you can go to your infant boy I will let you choose."

"How generous." Jesi spat walking out of the room and down the corridor towards the small nursery in which her only unharmed child was.

Qui-Gon looked at Mace. "You came down on her rather hard." He stated.

"She needed to be put in place. This is not the IGPG and she better learn that quickly." Mace told him.

"Her children have been kidnapped, would you take it lightly?" Qui-Gon replied.

"I don't take this lightly, just as I don't take the fact that she went behind our backs to do what she foolishly thought she had to."

"Did she have to?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean what would have been done had she brought the idea to you or the council."

"It would have been considered." Mace told him.

"Then what?"

"I don't know Qui-Gon. Not this! Your apprentice nearly took a fatal fall because of her, and you're not a bit frustrated by this?" Mace shot back.

"It was not Jesi's doing that brought Obi-Wan down there. He went on his own will, she was protecting him by not telling him." Qui-Gon said.

"Had Jesi not been down there none of this would have happened." Mace said looking at Billy.

"You can't blame Jesi for what Trace is doing Mace." Qui-Gon told his friend gently.

"I'm not blaming her for his doings." Mace retorted sourly.

"Aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Enough of this." Mace snapped stalking towards the door.

"I'd understand more than you know Mace. You know I would. Don't turn just because your pride is too large to admit what has gone wrong."

"Aren't you one to speak of 'admitting what went wrong'." Mace said bitterly and went out the door.

Qui-Gon shook his head with a sigh. Things were changing rapidly around him, around the Temple, and he couldn't understand why.

*************

"I have permission to see her." Obi-Wan told the two Knights at the door. They glanced at eachother then stepped aside.

"Be quick Padawan Kenobi, we're not supposed to be letting you in here." One said knowing full well Obi-Wan didn't have any permission like he had said. Obi-Wan nodded and went inside.

Jesi looked up at him from a chair next to the observation crib.

"I thought you might want to know what they found." Obi-Wan told her holding out a holo transmission. 

"Are you going to get in trouble for this?" She asked standing and taking it.

"Probably."

"Did you get in trouble for following me?" She asked taking a seat again.

"Yep."

"Serves you right." She told him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes pulling up a chair on the other side of the crib.

"How is he?" He asked looking at the little boy.

"He's perfect. Nothing seems to bother him." She told him with a smile then looked back down at the holos.

Obi-Wan looked at the side of the crib.

"I see you named him." He said happily.

"Danion Ni-kial Stafferi." He murmured to himself. "What does it mean?" 

"Danion is the word for _peaceful living in natrual Kishir. Ni-kial is how __Obi-Wan is said, also in natural Kishir." She told him glancing up at him. "I hope you don't mind." She said softly._

Obi-Wan looked at her a bit shocked, "No, of course not. I'm very…pleased, …happy, that you named him as you did." He told her with a smile. 

She smiled back at him and turned on one of the holos listening to the message.

"Cpt. Stafferi, your young friend here was willing to take this to you so I hope you're the one viewing this. Revin, Junid, and Alin, didn't find much of anything in the upper levels. All rooms were empty and nothing within the ones they could get in to. However, Sindwen, Harnik, Mukia, and myself did find a few things that were strange in the water systems. Particular hatches did not have algae on them indicating that someone had touched them recently. Water levels were different, not even like they should be. Small things that could add up to somethings that are big. We were glad we could help in any way and we wish you the best of luck if we don't see you before this is over." Commander Geriti ended the holo transmission there.

Obi-Wan looked at her as she frowned.

"They're in the waterways." She said quietly. 

"Grifth could have easily gotten in through there." Obi-Wan told her truthfully.

"Right…but..the laptop in the venting system, that had to have been totally installed through the inside."

"Laptop?" 

"You didn't see the laptop?" She asked surprised.

"No, I didn't know one was there." He told her in interest.

"It was a-"

"Obi-Wan, you shouldn't be in here." Qui-Gon said from the door. 

Obi-wan and Jesi looked up at him in surprise.

"But Master-"

"Jesi is under custody of the Temple Obi-Wan, you are not to be here."

"I'd hardly classify it as custody Qui-Gon, it's a-" Jesi started but he interupted her.

"Just because you're not in a holding cell doesn't mean that you're not in our custody." Qui-Gon told her.

"_Our? Just who's side are you on?" Jesi said standing._

"Don't turn this into a sides matter, Jesi." Qui-Gon replied motioning for Obi-Wan to exit.

"No, '_a sides matter'  is what this is. Either you're helping me get my children back, or you're not." Jesi spat._

"I **am helping." Qui-Gon said firmly.**

"Oh are you? Then why don't you _HELP me get to Thomas Hawkings? I need to speak to him." She said tightly as Obi-Wan was gently guided out the door past Qui-Gon._

"I can't do that." Jinn told her.

"Why?" Jesi asked simply.

"I can't Jesi! If you need something taken into prespective then tell me, but you cannot leave this room." He replied sharply.

"Then take this into prespective, who ever the hell Grifth is working for or is with is down in the water ways. That's the only place they could be hiding right now." She told him.

"I'll pass the message onto the Council." Qui-Gon said.

"Why not quit wasting time and just let me the hell out of this room so I can figure out what's going on for myself?" Jesi contured stopping him from exiting.

"Because this is no longer your fight. You slid behind our backs to get your team in and you put innocent lives at danger! Consequences are that you have been limited to this room, and to become just a spectator." Qui-Gon snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like I'm a child." Jesi said dangerously.

"Don't act like one and I won't. You're just going to have to deal with what the Council has decided." Qui-Gon said turning away from the door and allowing it to close.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master in disbelief. 

"Don't look at me like that Obi-Wan, it's what must be done." Qui-Gon told him.

"Must be done or has decided to be done so that she won't get in the way?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon looked at him shocked. "Of course not."

Obi-Wan looked at him a moment longer as they headed down the corridor then looked away.

"Why is everyone being so harsh on her?" The padawan asked quietly.

"Because, she's putting innocent lives at danger with her recklessness. Things must be planned out."

"What if we don't have time to plan things out? Grifth said nothing about the boy and girl, what if they've already done..what they intended to do with them? For all we know they could have gotten out of the temple the same way they got in!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Mind what tone you're in and who you are speaking to." Qui-Gon said lowly.

Obi-Wan blinked and cleared his throat a little, "I apologize Master." 

With that he fell his normal step behind Qui-Gon and remained silent. Guilt suddenly swept over the Jedi Master. Why had he taken such a tone with Jesi? And with Obi-Wan just now. Just a few minutes before he had argued with Mace that he was too hard on her. Hypocrite if he ever saw one.

Qui-Gon took a step back and walked along side his apprentice again. "I didn't mean to put your ideas down Obi-Wan. Things are just becoming desperate and stressful. I'm just as worried about the children as you are. Grifth's body was never found in the tunnel ways, I fear he's gone to where ever they are. Don't take my words to heart, I didn't mean to reprimand you for speaking your thoughts." 

Obi-Wan looked back at him, his storming eyes eased. "I understand Master. I guess we're all on edge." 

Qui-Gon gave him a small smile as they re-entered the lobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grifth stepped onto the concrete platform off of the water. 

"You're missing something." Xanatos said rustily.

"Things didn't go as planned." Grifth growled.

"I can see that's becoming a habit." Xanatos replied turning to face him. "I think it's about time I gave it a try." 

"As you wish." Grifth said tightly.

"Good. Keep an eye on these two, and them." Xanatos said looking at the infants then to the two followers that were still alive.

Grifth nodded silently.

"I'll return." Xanatos said simply, stepping off into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi walked the circle around the room for the hundredth time. Her little conversation with Qui-Gon was not what she needed right now. To her own anger, it bothered her to the point of hurt that she couldn't trust him as she thoughts she could. Why did she have to trust people at all? She hated trust!

Jesi surprised herself when the chair toppled over banging across the room. It really surprised her that she was the one that did it by kicking the metal chair. Jesi stood there a moment in thought. She was so angry, but that was to be expected…but Qui-Gon had been angry when speaking with her. Mace had been angry…people who knew so well how to controll their anger weren't. Or weren't able to..

Jesi looked out the observation window the with tints on. She could see the shadow of the two knights outside it. She had to get out of here. She had to get back to that laptop, or at least talk to Thomas.

Suddenly it dawned on her. 

_Liranki told me………Liranki told me…………Liranki told me………Liranki told me…_

She opened the door and looked at the two guards. "Question?"

The two knights looked at eachother and shrugged, "Sure."

"When something goes wrong here…say a power lock down, would anyone on the outside know about it? Would it be given to the holo news? Anything?"

"Usually if anything like this happens the Council prefers to keep inside because if they were to let on to any weakness it may lead to further threat." One of them said.

_I heard something happened at the temple…… Liranki told me………happened at the temple…Liranki told……at the temple…Liranki…_

Force, Liranki was the leak. She was the one that supplied Grifth with the atmosphere system computer. She had sent Thomas to the Temple to keep Jesi's own suspicion on him and not anyone else. 

"You must let me speak to Master Yoda." She told them firmly.

"Speak to me, you may." Yoda said moving gimply down the corridor behind her. Jesi turned relieved. He'd listen, of course he would.

Tbc…

Whew, sorry again about taking so long. Heh, did I make up for it with the length? More importantly was the length worth anything? You tell me! Post ASAP! Promise!!!

Till then,

Elli

P.S. Shen, I know the saber battle wasn't spectactular, don't worry! Have faith! Lol. That wasn't even near what's going to happen…Mwhahahahaha! Just be patient, I'll continue to taunt everyone as I love to do with pieces like that. ;) You know you love me!!! LOL!


	11. Ch. 11

Thank you for the reviews!!! **Nike (Good, I'm glad you're catching on to the mood swings here. You're lucky, every move I ever made was absolutely HORRIBLE! I think in every one we at least lost one box…of course I always needed that box…heheh.) ****Shen Panda (You liked it? YAY! Wow, why didn't I think of that move? That would have been so good! I'll have to add something like that in here next chatper…mwhahaha. Don't worry, there will be plent of saber action coming up. Ice cream? Yippeee! Urgh, I mean yay!) ****Oxymoron to the 4th Power (I know!!! You know it too! I hurried with this chapter. Not very long but next one will be…ehehehheheh, full of action..heheheh. Mwhahahaha! Enjoy!)**

Well, we didn't get up to 4 whole reviews but heck, it was close enough for me! Lol! Let's try again. Go 4!

 **You don't really have to understand the first load Jesi says about the computers, it should be easy to understand in the second explanation. If it's not tell me and I'll explain it some more some how. At any rate, enjoy! A few quick twists are in this chapter. Last twist will be significant****. Hehehehe, I'm evil! *has everything planned out in that head of her's…be afraid! Be very afraid!***

** Happy Reading!**

**Ch.**** 11 Treading Dark Waters**

Jesi looked at the Jedi before her and glanced at Yoda. 

"Tell them what you told me, you will." Yoda said quietly.

Jesi took a breath rethinking what she had said. She had at least a dozen Jedi around her. More so even. Most of the Council and Qui-Gon along with Obi-wan and a few other Knights.

"The team I brought in today has discovered some..'missing pieces' down in the waterways. Everything in which we've done, searches, technical scans, Force scans, they all lead to only there as the last option. Grifth, or who ever he is, must be down there…or no where in the building. That's the last place for him to be." She said.

"How do we know he's not already gone? He can't block all of us, and we can't sense him near." Adi told her leaning forward on her knees.

"That's the other..flaw. When Lt. Cpt. William Gairce and myself were in the venting controll computer we found something. A computer, laptop to be exact. It was connected to a small satellite, I believe I have come to conclude just what that satellite is doing."

"Then what is it doing?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"It's an Atmospheric Equation and Expression Computer. It's a system the IGPG has used many times. On every planet that has gases in it's atmosphere or some other sort of natural resource, it's air equation is different than that of another planet. Let's take a planet that is Anti-Force Sensitive. In that planet's air is a small miscalculation and it blocks any user, or any Force presence, from it. We can easily decode that equation and recode it into that of another planet's air."

"What?" Three different Jedi asked at the same time. Jesi sighed trying to think of how to explain it. 

The Jedi looked at her utterly confused.

"All I'm saying is that there's a planet called Rickiri, it's an Anti-Force planet and it's atmospheric equation is being sent here, to the temple. It's slowly beginning to block your senses of the Force. It's like a gas you can't sense being pumped into the air and it will eventually block you out completely while it's still there." Jesi prayed they understood. She remembered when her boss tried to explain the computer system to her.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? We understand that." A young Knight said with a smile to lighten the mood. A few other smiles broke out but quickly disappeared.

"What do we do about it?" Mace asked raspily.

"I can reput the system. Make it back track." Jesi said directly to him.

"Why don't we just go down there and unplug it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You can't do that. The computer has sent these equations into the air, the only way to get things back to normal is to make it back track and therefore the air will return to it's natural state." She told him.

"And I'm guessing that no one in here has ever handled that type of system before?" Jesi said looking around at them. Silence stood.

"That's why I have to go back down there. If it's not handled correctly, things could go Very wrong."

"How wrong?" Plo-Koon asked.

"Wrong as in it could totally back fire and pretty much eliminate any oxygen in the air making everyone suffocate and die." She told him blankly.

The Jedi looked at her.

"Who would go with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

She looked at him square in the eye, "A member from my team, and that's it. The more people, the more complicated."

"Then take one Jedi instead of a team member." Qui-Gon said quietly.

"I need someone who's familiar with the system. Like I said, any mistake could lead to disaster." She replied.

"You need someone familiar with the Temple passages." Qui-Gon corrected.

"I'm plenty capable of getting there and back."

"And if something happens in the process?" 

"Then I'll wing it! That's all I can do. Now either I do this and help all of you get your senses back or you can keep me here and argue with me while Grifth and who ever he's with stroll right out of here with two very powerful children." Jesi retorted sourly.

The Jedi looked amoung themselves but Qui-Gon just kept an icy glare on Jesi, but she didn't look away.

"I have to do this." She said.

"What's one more person with you? A Jedi at that." Mace asked.

"I don't want to risk anything Master Windu. No innocent lives will be taken on my account." She told him but still kept a steady glare on Qui-Gon.

Mace looked away from her and to Yoda. "Master Yoda?"

Yoda sat silently for a moment, his dark eyes blinking slowly looking from person to person in the small room.

"Sorry I am, that it has come down to this. Better than this, we are. To argue amongst ourselves while life is threatened by every moment, is shameful. Do what we must, correct Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda said looking at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon didn't look away, only met the wise gaze.

"Do what we must. Jesi, along with her choosen team mate, will go to the computer. Disable it, you will. Master Mace and Master Qui-Gon, choose people among you to go find the missing infants, you will in the mean time. Dangerous this is, but darkness swells around us, threatening to over come us. Risks we must take." He nodded to Jesi who quickly stood leaving the group. 

"Jesi." Qui-Gon called moving to catch up to her.

"Just take someone with you. I have a bad feeling about this. Take anyone with you." He said following her a ways until she stopped and turned to face him.

"Get my children back Qui-Gon. Forget about me, just get them back." Jesi said softly turning back down the corridor and walking away.

"Qui-Gon." Mace called for him to enter the room again.

***********

"Jes, you ok?" A female member of the team, named Kavera, asked entering the fresher. 

Jesi splashed water on her face again and grabbed a paper towel. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You don't look all that fine Captain." Kavera said gently. "You know Macrus is pleanty capable of doing this on his own." 

"No, I need to do it myself. I'm sure there's trick wires throughout it." Jesi said pushing off the sink counter and looking at her. Kily studied her.

"Macrus can do it Jes. He's the best there is behind you." She said softly. "Don't risk your life for a cause that could be easily dealt with."

"Who says I'm risking my life? It's a simple job for a person who knows how to do it. Nothing's going to happen down there." Jesi assured her throwing the balled up paper towel in the waste bin. 

Kavera took a deep breath, obvisiously not agreeing with this. "Just keep this close." She handed her a small blaster.

Jesi gave her a half smile. The Jedi were supposed to unarm them completely when they took them in. 

"I will." Jesi told her moving past. "I'll come back, don't worry so much."

Kavera sighed. "Maybe you just don't worry enough…" She thought back to a small instant in which Jesi took the blaster, her hands were white and shaking badly. Something wasn't right with her, but if she wasn't going to tell anyone, then nothing could be done…

**********

"Jesi said she should have the system down within 10 minutes. The natural air will be reput within 15." Obi-Wan said softly to his Master as they moved down the stairs. With them were Mace, Adi, Siri, Knight Kigal Endoran, a team member from Jesi, Commander Geriti, and the two of them. Not a big party, but enough to sink the boat.

"Good, that should give us enough time to get far enough inside the waterway itself." Qui-Gon replied quietly.

"Master, do you sense something I don't? You seem uptight." Obi-Wan asked.

"Something's just not right Padawan. More so now then ever, I can feel it. The Council is around the boy right?" His master replied as Mace and Kigal opened the hatch to the waterway. 

"Yes Master. Those left are with him." Obi-Wan told him.

"Drop down one by one." Mace said. Adi stepped up to be first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit." Jesi hissed.

"What is it?" Wesly Macrus asked. He was a rather large Epinton. Blue in color, powerful arms yet slim fingers, and kind of stocky build.

"System needs a pass word." Jesi told him going back through the lines of outside memory. A small trick she'd learned over the years.

"Can you get in?" He asked hovering over her shoulder.

"Yeah, give me a second." She said, equations and codes flashing over her eyes. 

"Anything?" Macrus asked a few minutes later.

"Maybeeee….Got it! Go over to the power system, those switches over there." Jesi instructed pointing to a large switch box.

"When I tell you, start with the green one to your left and move every time I say go, got it?" 

"Yes."

She typed in a few figures, "One, two, Go."

Macrus flicked the switch and gears within the venting moaned and the rush of air blew through.

Typing, "One, two, go." 

Again.

Typing, "One, two, go."

Again.

Typing, "One, two, go."

Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The 6 Jedi and one team member waded through the water on the member's lead. At times they had to dive under in particular areas to get to the hatches below. After nearly 15 minutes of this wading, and swimming, and following, Obi-Wan felt a small tingle around him. He paused and looked around.

"What is it?" Siri whispered from the left of him. 

"Can you feel that?" He whispered back.

Siri was silent a moment. "No. I don't feel anything."

"Someone knows we here." He said quietly.

"Very good young Obi-Wan!" A voice called out making everyone freeze turning around and looking for the voice that seemed not to originate from anywhere.

"You're a little quicker than the rest of them aren't you?" It called. It was Grifth, Obi-Wan was sure of it.

"Show yourself, Trace." Mace ordered.

"Demanding aren't we Master? Oops, Former Master." A chuckle filled the air.

"No thank you though, I don't like to swim, you know that." A rumble throughout the tunnel made Qui-Gon look down a passage they had just went through. Water suddenly slammed around the corner and rushed towards them.

"Dive under!" He shouted. 

Each person did so but never-the-less they were ripped apart from eachother as the water upturned everything else. Whirl pools spun them around dizzily. Sudden currents forced them one way, and another the other way. All they could see were bubbles and once and a while a hand or a form of another person before they were swept away again.

~~~~~~~~

The controll room shook and gears back turned as Jesi was closing down the computer system.

"What the hell was that?" Macrus asked as everything stopped shaking. 

"I don't kno-" A signal flashed across one of the large computer screens. Section B28 of Location B9 was steadily flooding. "That son of a bitch." 

"What is it?"

"He's flooding the water tunnels. He's going to drown them." She said standing from the laptop and going to the large computer.

"Who's 'he'?" Macrus asked.

"Grifth, the man responsible for all of this." She said entering the computer access. Readings filled the screen and she lost herself in them. Not even looking at Marcus. Selecting one area she recoded the directions. The area shook again and the gears changed. 

Flooding was now spreading, allowing there to be space from them to surface and breathe.

"We're done here. We sho-" Jesi froze looking at Macrus. He was about 6 inches off the ground…and he wasn't moving. It looked like someone had a grip on his neck, his throat.

"Grifth isn't the only man resonsible for all of this." A rusty voice said. 

Jesi didn't move. She didn't know who he was, where he was, or what he was doing.

"Then who's the other man?" She asked quietly.

A dark figure stepped out from behind a shadowed computer panel. Jesi subconsiously took a step back bumping into the computer. 

_Then who…or what…is  my problem?_

_I am…_

"You're…" She trailed off.

"Xanatos, the person you should fear most right now." He said dropping Macrus from his invisible grasp. Macrus landed in a heep, lifeless.

"You were smart to put the entire Council around your last son, but see now that leaves me with a problem. I have to have three different systems of blood with Quire's blood within them. You see my problem here? I only have two…and the third is a little out of my reach."

Jesi watched him pace back and forth infront of her. Something about him made her uneasy. Who was she kidding? Something about him scared her. Scared her to death. He wasn't like Grifth…he was different. Something else was there.

"But, now I have a solution to my problem right infront of me. You see, when you carried those children, they became apart of you. Quire became apart of you. So, you see, you have the blood I'm looking for. You're exactly what I'm looking for, and it's a buffet right here. None of your Jedi friends can help you, not that they'd do anything to stop me. You're stuck in this small little area, just with me." He glanced down at Macrus and tapped him with his boot.

"Though, I do have a proposition to make you. You could join me. You have Quire's power now, I could help you tame it..use it. With you at my side we could rule the entire galaxy." Xanatos said moving towards her.

"Go to hell." Jesi growled pulling out the blaster she had tucked away behind her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan surfaced to be nearly the last one. Spitting water out of his mouth he coughed shaking his head.

"Is everyone alright?" Adi called from nearly the other side of the tunnel.

"I think we have everyone." Qui-Gon called back looking around the large area between each person.

"I don't have my saber." Mace said suddenly feeling his belt while treading water with the other.

Siri pulled her's out of the water. The main power expression had been broken off when she was slammed against one of the walls.

"Mine's broken." She called holding it up.

Obi-Wan felt for his, he had it thank the Force and it was intact.

"Where's Geriti?" Qui-Gon asked looking around. Geriti was no where to be seen.

"Swept away, the poor little bugger." Grifth said from where ever he was.

"Would have happened to the rest of you had _someone ****__NOT been in the computer system…I wonder who that could have been? How long do you think a person like..oo..how bout your former apprentice Master Jinn, Xanatos, to rid the universe of her?" _

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at eachother. 

"Find her." Adi ordered. 

Master and Padawan quickly began to swim down the tunnel.

A chuckle echoed out. "As for you good Master…you'll have to catch me first." The sound of material snapping the the wind was heard and quick footsteps.  Mace quickly swam to a ladder leading out of the water and climbed up, soon followed by Kigal, Adi, and Siri.

~~~~~~~~

Xanatos moved to the side like he was just by passing a stranger as the blaster shot zinged by him. Before Jesi could fire again he had moved with frightening speed and grabbed the blaster from her hand, nearly breaking her wrist in the process. 

"Been there and back, thank you." He growled twisting her arm back making her turn to face the computer rather than him.

"And he said you put up too much of a fight." He hissed in her ear. Jesi looked at the dim reflection in the screen. A large computer panel was behind them. 

"I don't give up very easy." She said quietly then pushed off the computer infront of her throwing them both back into the other one. 

Xanatos accidently released his grip on her as they hit. Both of them sprawled to the ground as the panel tittered. Jesi scrambled up and ran, not looking back, only hearing the crash of the panel on the ground.

She didn't stop running until she came to the door leading out. She palmed the access but nothing happened. Power was still out, it wasn't going to open unless she had a power card like the Council members did.

"Not so fast." Xanatos fumed turning her around then throwing her back into the door itself. As Jesi slid down the door she reached for the metal hilt of her blade at her side…then she remembered she had given it to Obi-Wan and hadn't replaced it.

"You're not going anywhere." Suddenly it felt like a cold hand had slid along her back and everything became dizzy. Her head exploded in pain and her vision shifted. Other thoughts over ran her own as the world around her dimed terrifyingly fast.

Tbc….

Well? Ok, not ok? Review! 

Love yaz! Update asap!

Till later,

Elli


	12. Ch. 12

**Thanks for the Reviews! ****Nike (You know me and cliffies! I'm addicted! Lol, Enjoy this chapter…Mwhahahaha!) ****Harriet (Thank you very much! I'm so glad you enjoy them!!!! I try to keep the characters in step..though it doesn't happen all the time heh, glad you saw it differently! Email is out and on it's way promise! Thanks again!) ****shen**** panda (LOL! You kill me! Cleo-Shen right here people! Well, sorta this time. I suppose my little master plan could have worked had I done it that way, and I'll probably change it when I have nothing to do. What you're talking about, and what I'm thinking about, kinda comes around in this chapter. More so coming up. Light saber fight here in a scene and one is just about to begin! *dun dun dun!* Calvary cue HA! I had that little song stuck in my head all day! Lol. )**

We were so close to 4!! Lol. This chapter could be considered action or boring. You tell me! Lightsaber duel is in here, small portion. Then the beginning of another one is starting as well! WOW! Lol, kidding. Enjoy and Happy Reading! Let's try for 4 reviews again for umm…I picture of Obi-wan Kenobi! ;) Or, whoever you chose!

***Oh yeah, and there are two other shorties that I might be putting up. I'm not too sure on one of them. It takes place after NLTH and I'm not all that sure about it. I just found it on this disk and I don't know what I was doing when I was writing it. It's kinda drama kinda suspense and Jesi and Qui-Gon are the main characters mostly.(No Romance as always) Of course Obi-Wan is in there, think I'm nuts? Tell me if you think I should post it or give you the summary first. 

***The other shortie will be up in a few days. I just found that one too and have to change the text on it. 

_Happy Reading again!_

**Ch.**** 12 Treading Dark Waters**

His legs couldn't move fast enough for Obi-Wan's liking. They had made it out of the water system quickly and were now running down the lower level corridor towards the computer room. Something just wasn't right and he knew it, he could feel it.

Bursting in through the door they found nothing..Walking in further, sabers in hand they found nothing until they discovered Macrus's body crumpled on the floor. They didn't need to check his pulse, no life wave flowed from him like there should have been.

Obi-wan froze.

"Master, do you feel that?" 

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and reached out his senses then recoiled quickly.

"She reversed the cycle." He said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded.

"…But I don't feel anything even remotely like her signature.." The young Jedi said softly.

Qui-Gon looked again at his Padawan quickly, "She's not dead Obi-Wan." He said firmly. Obi-Wan blinked and looked at him in slight surprise.

"He needs her for something, otherwise we would have found her right here." The Master added. "We just have to find them."

"Do you think he brought her to where the children are?..That would be in the water system again."

"That's our best chance. He wouldn't stay inside the temple." Jinn replied and they quickly left the room again.

~~~~~~~~

Jesi was first aware of the sound of water. Then gradually the feeling of moisture in the air…and something at her back. Something hard that her hands were behind as well. Slowly opening her eyes she was very aware of the headache that snapped inside. 

She winced in the dim light and quickly gathered her surroundings. She was on her knees, behind her was a large pipe that her hands were firmly tied behind. She was in something of a level off the water. A cavern.

"So…You return to the living." 

_Not him…_

"What, **in the hell, did you do to me?" She asked hoarsely.**

"Just trying a few things out on you…Glad to see I didn't kill you yet." Xanatos said from a shadowed corner, his back to her.

Jesi grunted at the yet. She began to quickly realize just how warm she was. Force, she was sweating she was so hot, and this Xanatos was in a heavy cloak. Looking to the side she wished she hadn't and closed her eyes to ward away the dizziness.

"Not feeling well are we?" Xanatos asked. She could hear the smile in his tone.

"What's wrong with me?" Jesi asked quietly. Her own voice ringing in her own ears.

"I'm not sure on that yet.." He told her turning around now to face her. "I believe it's called Kiroma…But I'm not entirely sure. You see, I wanted to kill you but now I need you so I'm in **another problem."**

Jesi's heavy mind thought back on the term. If she remembered right, it was a type of poisen…or diease..She couldn't remember…What was she thinking about again?

"Becoming light headed?" Xanatos asked nearing her.

Jesi looked at him but his feature was blurred as she knew he knelt down infront of her.

"I'll take that head swaying action as a yes." He told her. "Paging Healer Xanatos." He said with a chuckle. Jesi jerked at the stab in her shoulder. As soon as it was felt it was gone and her vision nearly immediately started to clear. Xanatos was infront of her holding a half empty injection in one hand.

"Feeling better?" He asked with a grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace paused as the footsteps he could only hear began to rapidly fade. His slowed run ceased to a walk then a complete stop. Adi was the first to catch up with him. 

"What is it? Why did you stop?" She asked quickly looking down the rest of the catwalk into shadows.

"Something's not right…" Mace murmured looking around them. He could hear Siri's and Kigal's pounding footsteps nearing quickly.

"What do you me-" 

"Siri look out!" Kigal shouted. The two Masters turned to look behind them into the dark shadows they couldn't see past. Suddenly the snapping of metal and creeking of bending it shifted the entire catwalk.

"Siri?!" Adi called starting to jog back.

"Master!" She shouted back, but before Adi could do anything the catwalk slanted downward from the middle on. The shrieking of wet boots trying to stop on metal sounded out and a cry from both of the two behind them.

"Kigal, Siri?!" Mace called back, but then their section dropped dramatically causing both Council members to fall onto their backs sliding down the slanted catwalk. Mace caught the steady rail post near him and stopped his decent and Adi did the same near the end of it.

"Siri?" Adi called down.

"We're alright Master…I don't know where we are though.." Siri shouted up.

"Adi let go." Mace suddenly ordered quietly.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Let Go!" He demanded. Then Adi felt the tremor too and she let go just as the large droid came by again cutting her end of the catwalk off. He heard her land and the metal of the catwalk quickly after that.

Mace knew the droid would be coming back and he turned over onto his stomach. With his free hand he gripped the small holes in the panels with his fingers. He let go of the rail and did the same with his other hand clawing his way up to the cement walk again. Kigal's saber clanged against the metal as he shifted upward. Siri and Kigal had no sabers after Mace received Kigal's, and that's why they were ordered to stay so far behind.

After a few moments he was able to pull himself onto the walk but as he did the Force screamed at him and a boots heel collided with the side of his face.

"Such a fool.." Grifth murmured watching his old Master recover as quickly as he could. As he stood again the red aura of the saber in Grifth's hand exploded to life with a _snap hiss._

~~~~~~~

"Master, are you ok?" Siri asked as Adi slid out from the small space between herself and the metal panel of the catwalk.

"I'm fine..Where's Kigal?"

"He is looking to see where we are." Siri told her helping her Master up.

They both froze at the sudden snap hiss of a saber and looked up. They could see nothing but Adi could feel darkness swelling against light.

"We need to get up there." She told her apprentice.

"Master Gallia…" Kigal called back in a whisper. She looked at him from his small higher point on the concrete. He motioned for them both to come.

When they reached him he pointed down into something of an open room.

"I believe we found what we were looking for." He whispered quietly.

Adi and Siri gazed down into the concrete pit looking at two small bundles in two separate baskets. Near them were 4 other people…None of the three Jedi could feel any Force gifts within them.

"We must get them back." Adi said quickly and quietly, pulling out her saber. Siri and Kigal could do nothing in return. 

"I gave Master Windu my saber." Kigal reminded.

"That's fine. Siri, I want you to take one of the infants when I distract them. Don't look back, just run to the upper levels back to the healer's wing." Siri was about to object but Adi quickly repeated again, "Don't look back." 

Siri sighed and nodded.

"Kigal, I want you to stay here until there less than 3 at least, then do the same as Siri. Understand?"

Kigal nodded silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's shielding too well for his power." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan quietly as they moved along the side of the water way on the concrete walk.

"What do you suppose that means?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure…" Qui-Gon murmured. He stopped then and turned to face Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, we'll cover more ground if we split up, but you listen to me, and _listen to me right now, if you find Xanatos and Jesi or just Xanatos you are to tell me and don't move from that spot until I'm there, is that clear?"_

Obi-Wan tried to hide the frown that crossed his features but he didn't do it quite well enough. "Yes, Master." He said quietly.

"Swear to me you will." Qui-Gon ordered. 

Obi-Wan eyed his Master but then nodded, "I swear."

"Good, Padawan. Keep your senses alert, may the Force be with you." 

"And you Master." Obi-Wan replied smoothly and went the opposite way that Qui-Gon did. He still didn't understand why his Master was so stern about what he should do if he encountered Xanatos. Did he feel something he didn't?

~~~~~~~

Jesi nearly let a smile creep across her features as she realized something.

"You know, if you're still looking for a partnership here, this probably is the best way to start." She told him shifting her arms.

"You made it quite clear that you weren't interested, and I'm not falling for any trick. I wasn't born yesterday." Xanatos growled from his work on the small table with his back towards her.

Jesi looked around her. "You could have spruiced the place up a bit you know…Kinda boring like this.." 

Xanatos grunted a reply.

Jesi supressed a sigh then her eyes lite up again. "So…You were a Jedi at one time right? You had to have been."

"Wow, you catch on." Xanatos murmured.

"What made you turn away?" She asked lightly.

"My Master betrayed me." He replied lowly.

"Aw..the poor little ol' me stories huh? You sure who ever it was just decided you weren't good enough and thought they'd be better off?" She asked coolly.

"Well..You should know right? You know my Master quite well I believe."

"Oh do I now?" Jesi asked lightly with a hint of a smile. He was growing tenser and tenser with every word she spoke.

"That's right. Course he wouldn't tell you now would he? I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn's former apprentice." He told her lowly.

Jesi was truly shocked to hear that but she quickly pushed it aside and replaced the surprise in her voice with annoyance. "Him? Please, no wonder you turned…He's as blind as a bat when it comes to seeing what's right infront of him."

"So you agree?" Xanatos asked gruffly.

"Absolutely. Man's done enough to me as it is…What did he do to you?" Jesi asked smoothly.

Xanatos did exactly what she wanted him to do. He became angry with even the memory and he turned around to face her. He boomed the entire story about his past and 'what Qui-Gon did to him'. When he was finished he was pacing and practically panting from his rant.

"Dumb bastard." Jesi said shaking her head.

"That's right dumb bas-!" Xanatos suddenly stopped and looked at the ceiling. He chuckled and shook his head. "Clever, clever woman." He muttered.

_Oh shit…_

"You think you can make me angry enough to burst out my location! Ha! They can't feel a thing! Fool!" He blarred striking her across the face. 

Jesi blinked and moved her jaw. "I'm the fool?...Seems you didn't notice what I was doing in that room…You're directory cycle has been reversed." 

Xanatos stopped and turned to glare at her. "Then you've killed them all for me." He said lowly.

Jesi raised a brow. He was bluffing…he had to have been.

"…I have this very smart accomplice..Liranki…Perhaps you know of her? You see what she did was program into the fixtures that an actual gas was being put in the air as soon as the system was shut down or reversed…You now have," He looked at his chrono. "20 minutes before the entire lower level is blown to pieces just from the smallest spark possible…and when that blows the rest of the temple will come down with it." 

Jesi looked at him hollowly. 

"You're not as quick as you think.." Xanatos said quietly.

A pipe suddenly banged down the walkway and they both looked down it. No one was there. Xanatos looked at her. "Don't go anywhere." He smirked moving down the walkway.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace powered Kigal's green saber just in time to block the strike at his chest. He threw it aside and stabbed forward. Grifth back stepped and pivited 90 degrees making the burning blade pass through only air where he once was. Red hit green to the side and swerved around to complete the 360 turn he had started stabbing at the Jedi's exposed side and back.

All Windu could do was dive down and forward. He sprang up from the roll and was ready in time to clash with the red blade moving to his upper chest.

"You haven't said anything about my movement good Master. You were so focused on my lightsaber skills weren't you? Not anymore?" Grifth asked as the sabers sizzled together crossed between the two in the shadows.

"Your movements are powered by hate and darkness…these are not skills, just blind emotions." Mace replied lowly.

"Spare me the lecture." Grifth snapped pushing of the clash and swinging at Windu's upper arm. 

Mace blocked easily, then sprang forward cutting towards his chest. Grifth leaned back away from the attempt and Mace revived to lowering his attack swiping at his knees. Grifth wasn't ready for this and was nearly caught off balance. He blocked, but the heat of the two burning blades fed into his knee. Angered by this further he kicked the sizzling sabers apart but slamming his boot into Windu's hand.  

Mace nearly lost his grip on his saber but regained it turning completely around and sweeping at Grifth's neck. He was just finishing his own turn and ducked away from the attempt and stepped forward thrusting his blade under and up towards Windu's midsection. Mace barely hit the blade away and pivited on his heel rolling off the attack and to the other side of the walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adi dropped down from the shadows above the pit igniting her saber while in the air. Hitting the bottom she absorbed it well and recovered to block the blaster shots already firing. The Jedi Master progressed forward towards the baskets the shots were carefully fired and reput over.

Siri dropped down a moment later and stayed low as her Master had instructed her to do moving slowly behind them towards the baskets.

She heard the cry of a man who had been shot down with the feedback of his own shot. Siri gently lifted the child in yellow, the little girl, out of her basket and into her arms.

_Be careful with them while running Padawan. Adi's warning rang in her head._

// I've got the little girl Master.// She said through their bond.

// Well done Padawan. Now go, as fast as you can.// Adi sent back slamming back a shot to it's originator. He fell with the fire.

//Yes Master.// Siri replied gathering the Force into her muscles and centering her balance with the giggling little girl in her arms. Siri found it amusing, even at the moment, that she smiled and giggled in the middle of a blaster fight for her life.

Shrugging away the thought she burst into speed away from the area.

A few moments after she had left Kigal droppped down just as Adi threw the last two shots back to their shooters. He looked at Adi who was glancing around the area.

"I think that's all of them…"

"Why would he leave just them here? He knew that we could defeat them." Kigal mentioned as Adi moved to the little boy.

"I think he was supposed to be here." Adi told him. "Trace isn't working alone. He can't be." Depowering her saber she clipped it on her belt and gently lifted the infant boy out of the basket. She froze mid way looking at him. His eyes were intirely dark. No difference between the pupil and the iris what-so-ever. He had black eyes.

"Come, we should leave here." Adi said suddenly as Kigal came to her side. He nodded, and she unclipped her saber handing him her saber. "Keep us ready." She told him. He nodded igniting it and they left the pit quickly.

~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon had gone along the way without feeling anything that he was expecting. Xanatos's signature was no where to be lifted from. He was shielding…or Grifth had been bluffing. No, he couldn't be. Jesi wouldn't just disappear and Macrus didn't die from nothing.

He looked back down a tunnel he had passed over when a vibe rippled through the Force. Anger. Hatred, darkness…A signature feeling. Xanatos was back there. 

Turning back the Jedi Master jogged back towards the area down the tunnel keeping on the side way from the water and making sure his footsteps were soft and hardly heard at all. His hand stayed near his saber at his side as he came to a corner.

He paused and frowned seeing what he did. Jesi was there, alone, tied to a pipe line. 

He pressed his senses out and felt Xanatos near..but he was distancing. Qui-Gon first had to get Jesi out of there before he could deal with Xanatos with full focus. Again he scanned out and found Xanatos still moving away, anger still in him fully. 

Qui-Gon quickly, and silently, moved over the distance between himself at the corner and Jesi with her back to him. His footsteps were silent and he came behind her without a word. He didn't want to scare her, but he knew she would do something if he said something suddenly. 

Slowly lowering down just behind her he winced as she moved feeling the small change in air movement. She began to turn to look at him already taking a breath. Qui-Gon quickly put his hand firmly over her mouth from behind. 

"Don't say a word Jesi." He whispered as quietly as he could. If he knew Xanatos he would be on full alert of what was going on with his victims. Jesi was still tense and he quietly added, "It's just me. Stay quiet." 

After a small moment she nodded under his hand and he released her starting to focus on the lock on the chains that bound her hands behind her. 

Jesi kept her eyes on the corner that Xanatos had passed behind watching for shadows. She saw nothing and every once and a while she would glance over her shoulder at Qui-Gon. She hoped he knew what he was doing because she had no idea.

Soft clicking was music to the Jedi's ears as the gadges inside the lock began to move. Three clicks, two, one, the gadge snapped open. As quickly, but as silently, as he could Qui-Gon unwound the chains from Jesi's wrists and gently placed them on the ground. He stood half way, still crouched and moved infront of her, helping her stand. She blinked hard swaying a little. He steadied her and motioned for her to go. Jesi shook her head firmly.

_Go. He ordered silently. __Now.___

She shook her head again. She wasn't going.

_Now Jesi. Qui-Gon demanded guiding her one way and before she could turn around he jogged the other way. _

Jesi nearly said something but realized it would get them both in a shit load of trouble. With a heavy sigh she realized what she had to do. Her eyes widened and her stomach turned. Quickly she ran the other way.

~~~~~~~ 

Xanatos glanced back towards the cavern he'd left Jesi in. She wasn't going anywhere, he had better check to make sure that dumb ass Grifth was watching those two infants properly. 

~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan dropped down into the concrete pit he had found. He kept his saber in hand as he looked at the 4 men laying on the ground, dead by blaster shots. Blasters were near their hands so he figured that the shots had only been returned in death.

He looked into the empty baskets, feeling the fading signatures of the two that were in there just 5 minutes before. Turning he looked around the area once more and his eyes drifted to a shadow nearing.

He was already moving back up to the level that he had decended from when he stopped at the voice.

"Well, well…Seems you haven't lost your touch for finding trouble." Xanatos said from the level entrance. 

Obi-Wan turned to look at him. "And you haven't lost your thurst to make it." 

Xanatos allowed a small smile to creep across his face. It was suddenly shadowed by the red glow from his hand.

Obi-Wan twisted his hand and he was lite across by the crystal blue light.

// Master…I'm keeping my word…I've found Xanatos, er, he found me.// Obi-Wan sent through the bond before he was charged.

Tbc….

My, there's sure a lot going on now isn't there? Keeping up with everything ok? Hope so. I hate to give it away but there's about one _really long chapter left, or 3 rather long chapters left._

Till Later,

Elli

**P.S. Review! Update asap this time!**


	13. Ch. 13

**Thanks for the Reviews! ****Harriet ( Hmm, that's a long story and I wasn't really able to put it in this chapters so I sent it to you by email. Hope you understand it, if you don't then tell me and I'll explain further. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you again!) ****Padawan Anika (Welcome to the party Arien! I'm glad you like everything so far. I would have uppied like a week ago but FF decided it didn't want to work for a while. Oh well, hopefully, *Crosses her fingers* I'll have the next chapter up by 2 or 3 days at the MOST! Maybe even tomorrow. It's finished but I'll be waiting on reviews, lol. Enjoy!) ****Shen Panda (NO WAY! You have to review this chapter! Oh well I guess, I certainly hope you'll get to the next one…I'm not telling you why either AHAHAHAHA!  ..Noooo can't say I'd be a major fan of LotR. I've seen it but I'm not a BIG fan, just a fan. I can't remember that line. I know the scene, just not the line lol. Anyhew, happy reading!)**

**I'm not going to say a thing about this chapter cept lots of saber action going on here for a while. Enjoy, and Happy ****Reading****!**

Here's the summary for the shortie fic that I'm not sure about. Tell to me post it or delete it. Thank you! _Qui-Gon's in the wrong place at the wrong time..with the wrong person. Now, after Jesi is recognized from a past alias and she makes an excuse using him for the center,  he and Jesi have to lead a raid on a Pleasure Escort auction and those with it. No romance as always. Pre-The Line, Post-Nothing Left to Have by about a month and a half. Of course there is humor in there, it wouldn't be one of my shorties if there wasn't right? Lol. Tell me to post or not!_

The other shortie I will most certainly post. *Isn't going to give summary yet….Ahahahahaha!* I'm just going to tell you it starts out funny, then gets a bit more serious but not too dramatically much. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jesi are all key players. Mainly Obi-Wan lol. Poor little bugger.

Ch. 13 Treading Dark Waters

"Getting a bit slow in your older years, eh Master?" Grifth asked twisting his saber in his hand watching Windu on the other side.

"And it seems you've just become more talkitive, Trace." Mace said lowly.

"That's not my name!" Grifth boomed striking out. 

Windu blocked it easily and the one following it to his ribs. He locked their sabers together and pushed off of him with the Force causing him to tumble back. He sprang up again quickly ready for any attack but there was none.

"Are we having a soft moment?" He growled. "I never recall the end in a sparring match in the middle of the night!" 

"Why do you fear what you were, Trace?" Mace said pointedly.

Grifth was becoming angry and unfocused by these questions plaguing him. 

"I fear nothing!" He snapped rushing forward but Windu simply slid the blade aside with his own and forced him to by pass.

"You feared something, that's why you turned." Mace stated.

"I turned because of you. Because I hated you with all I was!" Grifth panted.

"You didn't then."

"I did!"

"Not then."

"Don't tell me what I felt old Jedi! You know nothing." Grifth shouted striking out.

When Mace blocked it he struck again, and again, blindly. He went for his stomach, but was parried. He moved for his leg but he blocked. He tried for his neck but Windu ducked. Chest, block. Side, clash, block. Strike down, parry. Circling he struck out with all his power but was only met by the sizzling of blades together causing an eerie maroonish color surrounding them in the scent of sweat and burning blades.

"You can't win here. Give up Trace. We can still help you." Mace said over the sizzling.

"Fool, no one can help me. Xanatos can only aide me in my journey."

"Why him?"

"Because he's becoming more powerful than even you." Grifth growled twisting out of the clash striking again to be block then he disappeared, leaping into the rafters and catwalks above them.

Mace looked up into the shadows. He was gone before he even saw a shadow. He depowered his saber, and with that last hint of blue went the last hint of hope for his former apprentice.

~~~~~~~~~

Adi and Kigal ran into the lighted entrance of the healers wing. Healers suddenly swormed them seizing the child from Adi. Siri quickly found her way to her Master.

"Did you get the little girl here safely Padawan?" Adi asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Master. She's now with her brother with the rest of the Council."

"Good, good. You did well." Adi said with a smile. Siri returned it and they looked at the group of healers bringing the boy to examination.

"Missing a few, you are." Yoda said making his way towards them.

"Master Windu was seperated from the three of us. We should go back." Adi said suddenly.

"Fine is Master Mace." Yoda told her motioning down the darkened corridor to the shadowed figure approaching. "Missing still two, you are. Never returned, did Jesi and her companion. Related, hmm?"

"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to find Jesiana. I thought they'd be back by now…Master Yoda, Trace is working with Xanatos. He's here." Adi told the small master.

"Knew this I did not, hinted to it the Force did. Listen to it, none of us did. Senses coming back, hmm?" Yoda said.

"Jesiana must have reversed the system before, or if, anything happened. Everything is still hazy though Master, to me any way." Adi told him.

"I'm still uncentered as well." Siri added in.

"In time, things will return. As for now, three children have we to protect. Configure a group to search for our missing, we will." Yoda said moving towards the room in which all of the healers and the infant boy had disappeared.

Mace stopped at the entrance of the wing looking in. Something wasn't right still…He could do nothing of the feeling and entered further following Adi and Siri behind Yoda.

~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon had paused when he heard Obi-Wan but broke into a dead run when the clash of sabers echoed through the tunnel. 

//I'm coming Obi-Wan.//

Obi-Wan was too focused to reply…Or at least that's what he hoped was keeping the youth from replying. 

Jinn skidded to a stop in the large entrance. The sudden entrance made Xanatos pause in his collision of sabers with Obi-wan. The younger Jedi didn't hesitate and black lashed from the clash sweeping his saber towards his stomach. Xanatos skidded back away from it becoming angry and cutting down at the Jedi Apprentice.

By this time Qui-Gon had gotten over his initial shock and rushed forward, his green saber blade blowing to life. Over the many battles Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in together they were able to read eachother's movements like a novel. The slightest eye set could change the entire course of the fight for better or for worse. 

Obi-Wan quickly slid under the blade that Xanatos swept over him and rolled around the back off him bringing his full attention away from the Master nearing. Xanatos went half way for the fall turning and striking out, but he took the advantage that Obi-Wan gave him by pushing of the red blade. He spun around parrying the green glow striking from behind. From here on was a simple game of balance and readiness for him. They two Jedi were too balanced in a way. Each would strike in turn rather than both at one time that could easily mortalize him. 

The red blade swept back and forth between them blocking in turn each attempt. They were both using more and more force with every blow but this did not tire him in the least. It was something of a rush to him, giving him the extra boost he needed.

This was getting tiring, he disliked being on the defensive. It was about time to start fighting a little more…resourcful.

He threw off Jinn's blow and ducked from Obi-Wan's turning as he did so completely and ending up on the further side of the apprentice. He struck out but Jinn had pushed the student out of the way blocking for him. Xanatos pushed off his blade stepping forward and thrusting his elbow into the Master's chin causing him off balance. He turned, setting his foot directly behind Jinn's and spun readying to stab forward. To his annoyance Kenobi intercepted him before the maneuver was even complete. 

Qui-Gon, in that case, used his own advantage. With Xanatos's foot right behind his, he threw his heel into the Dark Jedi's shin and spun forcfully throwing his other knee into the back of his leg just above his knee. This caused the muscle spasm he wanted, a dead leg.

Xanatos dropped to one knee about to strike up but the crystal blue blade of Kenobi and the emerald green of Jinn where on either side of his neck, waiting for anything.

Xanatos paused and the three just breathed heavily in the silence.

"Yield." Jinn ordered.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than yield to the likes of you." Xanatos spat hitting away Obi-Wan's blade and ducking under Jinn's.

He rolled down and under springing up blocking Obi-Wan's attempt at his chest. While the blades locked for just an instant he slid one of his hands away from the hilt and through Obi-Wan's arm. The blades detangled and he put his other arm on the other side of Kenobi's and pulled and pushed at the same time with the Force and anger in his muscles. A snap echoed out along with a sudden voicing of pain. 

Kenobi's saber dropped from his now limp hand and Xanatos moved to stab into his exposed back. Qui-Gon was there too quickly however and blocked, hitting the ruby blade away and kicking out into his chest forcing him to release the apprentice and stumble back. 

Xanatos allowed a smirk at the small victory over the apprentice. Qui-Gon stayed only a step or two infront of the now temporarily crippled youth. 

"Should I make that permanent?" Xanatos asked between heavy breaths.

"You won't have the chance." Qui-Gon said lowly. 

Xanatos chuckled turning with more grace than Qui-Gon recalled him having spinning the red saber over his head and striking out of the Master. Qui-Gon blocked rolling off the attack and swiping towards his knees. Xanatos hopped back and stabbed forward only to be dodged. Pulling the Force into his muscles he pushed a hand out sending the Jedi flying back nearly 3 meters. 

The Dark Jedi turned on the youth who was still squated down, his crippled arm next to his chest and his saber in his other hand. Xanatos struck out right near the hilt of the blade making the youth have to stammer back, but he couldn't in his position. It was fall back, or get his good hand cut off. Obi-Wan fell back. Using this Xanatos brought his blade down hard.

"No!" Qui-Gon shouted rushing towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi ran down the dark corridor as quickly as she could. It seemed to take her forever to get out of the water system and it was taking even longer to get to the computer controll room. Finally she flew into through the still open door and rushed towards the back to the lap top. Opening it she looked at 4 digital numbers. At the moment they read, 12:43. She had exactly 12 minutes and 43 seconds to stop this.

With a haggered sigh she went past the numbers into the computer's memory. After a few moments she nearly groaned aloud at what she saw. Every link in which this gas was being given was sent to another computer in the corridor. She'd have to go to every one and shut them down. When she did that the gas would be elimanated by it's opposite. 

She also discovered that the gas was in a cycle, a barrier. It circled around only one area, exactly from it's origin around 20 feet in diameter. The opposite and stabilizer would take up the same cycle extinguishing it. 

Hopefully, as a last resort, she could at least get it to only one or two rooms in which the explosion would occur.

Jesi jumped back up and out the room but back tracked suddenly. She looked at Macrus's fallen form. Near his head was the com link she had forgotten he had. Rushing forward she grabbed it, seeing it was still operational and fit she clipped the radiator to her side and put the head set on.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She asked switching through the frequencies as she ran out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hel-o…Any-e ar me?" Mace was the one that heard it first and he looked to the side of the room to the chair Jesi had sat in nearly an hour ago.

"Hello? Anyone.." Standing abrutly he caught the eyes of the rest of the room. Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Knight Kigal looked at him as he quickly crossed the room.

Mace tipped the seat over and a com link dropped down. Picking it up quickly he replied, "Repeat yourself."

Kigal frowned looking at him.

Jesi nearly stopped she was so surprised. She snapped out of it and kept running to the end of the corridor. "This is Stafferi. Who is this?"

"Master Windu."

Jesi grunted. "Listen to me. The men that are here, they changed the operation computer. An explosive gas is in the air here, and it's going to explode by a small spark in each room in.." Jesi looked at the timer near her. "..11 minutes and 57 seconds. Understand? You have to evacuate everyone in the levels above me."

Mace frowned as did the other three in the room. "Where are you?"

"In the control corridor, lower level." She replied. She sounded like she was running.

"That's right below us." Ki-Adi pointed out the obvious. 

"Are you sure we have to evacuate? You can't stop it? We could send help-"

"I think I can stop it, but I'd rather be a whole hell of a lot safer than sorry. Don't send help! Do Not Send Anyone Down Here! Every system has to be shut down one at a time and I can do it faster alone." Jesi told him.

"Jesi, listen, if you even remotely think that you won't make it out of there, just go. Everyone will be out of here." Mace told her firmly.

"Got it Master Windu." Jesi told him.

"Evacuate the wing." Windu ordered. Ki-Adi and Kigal left the room.

"Master Windu!" Kigal suddenly said coming back. "I think I know a way to get a visual on Cpt. Stafferi. Would you like me to try..er, do that?" 

"Yes, hurry."

"I need the link." Kigal said opening his hand. Mace threw it to him and the young knight was out the door in an instant. 

Yoda and Mace looked at eachother. 

"Chaos, this has become." Yoda said softly.

"We can beat them." Mace replied firmly.

Yoda simply nodded before exiting into the wave of people. Windu soon followed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan brought his blade as quickly as he could across his own chest to block the strike. Xanatos's strength weighed down on his one hand and the two criss-crossed blades neared his chest. 

"Impaled by your own weapon, what a shameful way to die." Xanatos said pressing down harder.

The burn that rocked through Obi-Wan's chest was horrible. His own blade's heat combined with Xanatos's burned his skin under his tunic and gradually began to cut into him. Nearly half the width of his own blade was burning into him before Xanatos was suddenly thrown off forcfully. Obi-Wan's threw his blade away from his chest and focused on breathing, and accepting the pain.

"Such anger." Xanatos mocked as he rolled to stand away from Jinn who glared at him fiercly.

It was Qui-Gon who attacked this time sweeping out his blade towards Xanatos's side. The Dark Jedi blocked but he wasn't quite ready for the series of powerful attacks that followed. 

Strike, stab, fall back, stab, cut, swipe, fall back. All Qui-Gon could think of was attacks and all he wanted was to not be plagued by his former apprentice anymore. He'd come here and tried to distroy too many lives that meant so much to him. He wasn't going to do it again. No, this was it. This was the last time he'd ever see him again.

Qui-Gon drove him to the edge of the walk in his attacks. Below by nearly 30 feet was the hard water that moved so swiftly. 

"You think this is the last you'll see of me?" Xanatos growled as their blades crossed between them. He was nearly on the edge now.

"You're _dead wrong. I'll be seeing you again." He snapped thrusting his foot into the Jedi's stomach and pushing himself back, off the ledge. He tumbled through the air and hit the water with a slap. Qui-Gon truly wondered if he survived that one..but he always did now didn't he?_

He turned his attention back to Obi-wan who was still on his back near the wall. Jinn hurried to him depowering his saber.

"Obi-Wan?" He asked quietly.

"I'm f-fine." Obi-Wan said with a shudder.

Jinn frowned. He wasn't fine. "Obi-Wan, slide into a healing trance, you won't be able to feel me move you then." 

Obi-Wan nodded shallowly and his eyes slipped closed. When his breathing evened out and his tense body relaxed a little Qui-Gon clipped his saber on his belt along with Obi-Wan's and gathered the youth up rushing away with him into the shadows above the still rippling water.

** Nearly 6 minutes later **

"I think I got it…" Kigal said tightly still typing through the computer he had powered up. "..I got it!" He exclaimed. Mace and Adi quickly came behind his chair leaning forward looking at the screen.

"What do you mean? She's not there." Adi said.

"The only functional surveillance down there is the main corridor one. She's probably in one of the rooms." Kigal told her pointing at one of the doors on the side. 

Silence stood then Jesi ran out of one of the doors to the next one. 

"There. See?" Kigal said before she disappeared again.

"Do we still have contact with her?" Mace asked.

"Yes sir." Kigal said flipping a switch. A vocal reading line showed on the screen. "That line below it is her heartbeat, IGPG customary."

"Jesi? Can you hear us?" Mace asked, the vocal line moving as he did.

After a moment Jesi replied, "Yes, but I can't concentrate when you're talking in my ear." 

Windu grunted. 

"Master Jinn!" Kik'Rin exclaimed from across the center building lobby. "What happened?" She asked rushing towards him, several other healers stood from their seated possisions following.

"Long story. You must help him." Qui-Gon said urgently.

"We had to evacuate the healer's wing, I can't bring him in there." Kik'Rin explained.

"Bring him over here." She ordered. Qui-Gon followed and put his apprentice gently onto an open area of ground aware of eyes on them. Masters tried to distract the younger children by suddenly starting a story or something else.

"He's in a healing trance then?" Kik'Rin asked looking Kenobi over.

"Yes."

"This doesn't look too serious for now. The four of us can help him until the threat is gone." Kik'Rin said glancing at the 3 with her. 

"What threat?" Qui-Gon questioned. The Twi'lek just motioned towards Mace and Adi and closed her eyes.

Qui-Gon stood hesitantly and hurried to them. "What's going on? Why did you eva-" He stopped himself looking at the screen seeing Jesi run across it.

"Xanatos and Trace remodeled the system Jesi disabled. A gas is being pumped into the air down there and it will explode in…" Mace glanced at the time. "4 minutes and 13 seconds."

Qui-Gon's stomach turned. "Then what is she doing? Get her out of there." 

"She's disabling the systems one by one. That's the only way to stop it." Adi told him.

"It's not going to hurt anyone now, get her out!" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Qui-Gon, keep it down." Jesi said over the mic. 

He looked at the screen.

"Jes-"

"Shush." She ordered.

Qui-Gon looked at Adi and Mace who could only shrug slightly.

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi focused herself further on her task. Exactly 4 minutes and 9 seconds left…she had 4 rooms to go, that's about a minute per room. She could do this. 

She typed in the last command and the running of air compressing inside the computer stopped. The dim glow of the threatening heat inside vanished and she ran to the next room.

She did the same again, leaving with **3 minutes and 43 seconds left.**

She did the next on even faster and ran with **2 minutes and 57 seconds left.**

She cursed herself as she entered the next room. Her hands were shaking making her mistype a few times. Whatever Xanatos had given her was wearing off.

She shut the system down with **one minute and 56 seconds left.**

She ran into the last room only to be thrown back out. She slid along the floor of the main corridor a few feet and shook her dazed head. Grifth stepped out of the room looking at her, flexing his fist that had connected with her jaw.

"Nice to see you Jesi."

"You're not going to be seeing anything if you don't let me in that room." Jesi snapped getting up.

"I can deal with that. I'm not afraid to die." Grifth smirked swinging at her again.

"You should be, you'll be roasting in the depths of hell." She spat ducking and throwing her knee into his stomach. 

He groaned and she ran past him but he spun around grabbing her throwing her into the wall and pinning her there. 

"You've been too much trouble for me." He growled. Jesi eyed his saber at his belt and shifted…how long did she have left now?! 

"I don't have time for your rambling." She snapped kicking her heel into the top of the saber, near the clip. It broke off and skidded away. Jesi then threw him off with her foot again and dove for it. He followed suit and struggled over her to gain it but she already had it turning over and ignited it pointing it into his chest. 

She grimaced as his blood from his mouth dripped onto her and pushed him off letting go of the hilt and standing quickly…which she shouldn't have done as her balance and strength suddenly slipped away.

~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the blade went through Trace. He glanced at Mace and Adi put her hand on his shoulder, but he did nothing. Qui-Gon understood he had already come to terms that Trace was already truly gone before now.

He looked back to the screen to see Jesi stand…but then tumble back down into a crumpled heep.

_No…_

She looked as though she were trying to move but couldn't.

_Jesi, get up. He silently ordered. _

He looked at the vocal line and motioned for Kigal to get out of the chair. He did and Qui-Gon took his place leaning forward.

"Get up Jes." He told her.

She shifted hearing him.

"Get up." He demanded.

Jesi grunted through the line and tried to at least sit up.

Qui-Gon looked at the time lift…**33 seconds..**

"Get Up Jesi. Now. Get Up and Run." He ordered.

Jesi groaned and the heart beat on the screen faltered a beat then returned. What was wrong with her?

"Jesi Stand Up! Get up!" Qui-Gon ordered looking at the time…**30..**

Jesi got onto her hands and knees and gently pushed herself up. She swayed slightly and looked down the corridor, then into the room.

"No, come back. Run Jesi, it's too late." Qui-Gon told her. 

She glanced down the corridor again. She took a step towards the other end but then turned suddenly back towards the room.

"Don't!" 

"Something's wrong.." Was all she said before she ripped the ear piece out of her ear and let it dangle on her shoulder.

"Jesi!" Qui-Gon demanded an answer as she disappeared into the room.

"Master Windu! We're missing one of the children!" Apalla exclaimed standing suddenly. "Intiate Jayce Rigbei is missing." 

"You just discovered this now?!" Adi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! He was just here!" Apalla shouted.

"Where was he last?" Mace demanded.

"..In the healers wing." 

Adi motioned for 2 knights to come with her as she ran back.

"Adi!" Mace called but she didn't slow.

**21 seconds.**

Qui-Gon watched the time and the screen willing it not to show what he dreaded to see. Flames. 

_Don't show it._

He glanced back at Obi-Wan…He needed the Healer's wing..Jayce was still in there.._Stop it Jes. What if she didn't make it back out? What would be tell Obi-Wan? …No, she'd make it out. She'd been in worse than this he was sure. She'd make it._

**14 seconds.**

~~~~~~~~~

Jesi tried to keep her eyes focused on the screen. It continued to blurr in and out and she shook her head. She had enough time. She had to do this, something was wrong. She had to.

She glanced to the side. There was a small window in which she could escape if it came too late. She could do this.

**10 seconds. **

She suddenly realized something as the screen froze infront of her and it felt like a cold hand had slid down her back.

~~~~~~~

Adi and the group were just now beginning to shadow out in the wing.

"They're coming!" Someone watching for them yelled.

"They have him!" Another shouted.

Relief filled the air.

Qui-Gon's eyes were still glued to the screen…**8 seconds. **

_Jesi get out of there._

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

_She wasn't going to do it in time._

**3**

_This can't be happening._

**2**

_What would Obi-Wan do when he found out?_

**1**

_She is  a mother to him…She has children again._

**0**

Qui-Gon Jinn closed his eyes as the screen suddenly went black just after a bright light ripped through the room he was watching. A rumble came from the Healer's Wing and the sound of stone crumbling matched the sound of the screams. Heat pressed into them, but not a lot. Flames shot up from the back of the wing and then died quickly, when they could only hear the crackle of the wood splintering from the crashing of stone and the heat of the blast.

When things quieted, except for the cracking of wood someone neared the wing. "It's only the back part. Nursery maybe." They announced.

So it was just that room. She had turned the other's off enough to lower the damage. She did what she had set out to do.

"Get the fire droids up!" Mace ordered.

People bussled around him but Qui-Gon just looked at the screen. He was shocked yes. Sad, yes. Mourning even, yes. But most of all he was afraid. Afraid of how he was going to tell Obi-wan.

His eyes slid to the youth still with 4 healers around him between the rushing people. He was oblivious to what had just happened. How his life had just changed, for the lack of, this time. He was in darkness, in bliss…for now.

**To Be Concluded…**

Last Chapter will be up in no time. What do you think? I kinda feel sorry for Jesi now…Crud.. *Sigh* Tell me what you think! 

Till Later,

Elli

P.S. Get the tissues out for next chapter! *Has been writing it…* WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *Bawls like a baby!* 


	14. Ch. 14 End!

Thanks for sending any comments by email **Harriet and Nike!!!** Thanks a million guys!!!!!!!! 

I'm not going to say anything for this chapter either beside that you may need a tissue you for the occasional part or two…*weep* Btw, I'm evil…Happy Reading! 

And for anyone reading Payback's a B- that will be updated by next week. I'm out of state right now and the only reason this is being updated is because I took my disk with me and I forgot to put PBB's ch. 4 on there. Ooopsssss… heh. Again, Happy Reading!

****

Ch. 14 Treading Dark Waters

Qui-Gon quietly observed his apprentice. The young man hadn't moved at all since the they had placed him in the bed 3 hours ago from being in the bacta tank for nearly 2. 

Strangely enough, because of lack of space, the three children were in the room with him. Jesi's children…She'd purposfully left a small piece of paper addressed to Dr. Merican. The good doctor had taken what was written on that piece of paper and signed it's contents to small cards. Name cards.

Moving towards their cribs he read each name to himself. 

__

Danion Ni-Kial Stafferi, boy B.

Trevor Gairce Stafferi, boy A

Si'Reia Tiss Stafferi, Girl

Merican had told Qui-Gon what Jesi had written beside the names. He knew full well what Tiss meant. _Jinn_ in Kishir.

"She left this for the two of you shortly before she left." One of Jesi's team members, who had stayed behind for IGPG purposes, said from the door way. Qui-Gon looked at the woman as she held out a signal piece of paper. He gingerly took it from her and she offered a slim smile and exited again.

Qui-Gon moved to the chair near him and took a seat turning the folded paper over and over. With a sigh he unfolded it and gazed apon her handwriting. 

I'll be there, I promise.

Always,

Jesi

Qui-Gon turned the paper over silently and sighed. What was that supposed to mean? Where? Be where? …Did she know that she wouldn't come back? Did she even have a thought she might not? Why did she go?! Why didn't she just listen to him?!

Jinn rubbed the side of his head with his free hand. If she just would have listened to him. Just this one time, things would have been so different.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath near him and shifted. Qui-Gon looked at him as his eyes slid open slowly. He winced in the light and his eyes shifted to him.

"Xan-"

"He always has a back door I'm sure." Qui-Gon told him reaching for the water near him and handed it to his apprentice. 

Obi-Wan drank a bit then handed it back to him. "How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Just over 5 hours." Qui-Gon told him.

One of the children stirred in the cribs making a small noise. This drew Obi-Wan's attention quickly. His eyes lite up.

"I have young visitors this time huh?" He asked with a smile. Qui-Gon couldn't even force a smile, and was glad that Obi-Wan wasn't looking at him. 

"Yes…There's no place for them anywhere else." 

Obi-Wan looked at him and was shocked at the grim look on his face.

"Master?" He questioned.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. He had to tell him. He had to right now.

  
Obi-Wan felt some thoughts and feelings seeping out of his Master's shields and his heart jumped in his throat. Someone was gone. Someone wasn't coming back, hadn't come back… He suddenly looked at the three cribs and around the room. The observation window was tinted but he could see figures outside it.

"Master…Where's Jesi?" He said, hardly above a whisper. He was suddenly very aware of the very small area in his mind that was dim. 

Qui-Gon looked Obi-Wan in the eye and changed seating to the bed rather than the chair.

"Obi-Wan…Listen to me Padawan."

Obi-wan's wide eyes looked so young again. Below his nearly 18 years. Those sea green orbs looked at him trusting, but fearfully. 

"When we were battling with Xanatos, Jesi went back to the control room. Xanatos and Trace had changed the system, they had sent the area into that of a very dangerous explosive one…Jesi believed she could stop it. She knew she could stop it." He paused looking at Obi-Wan as his eyes began to shift away from him.

"She didn't have enough time Obi-Wan."

"No.." Obi-Wan murmured.

"She did all she could. There was nothing anyone could do."

"She's still here. She has to be.." Obi-Wan continued.

"I tried to get her back Obi-Wan, I swear I did. She wouldn't listen."

"She couldn't…She's here, I know she is." Obi-Wan said almost to himself. "There's a mistake, she's alive!"

"No one could have survived the blast Padawan. It was too hot, too fast. Workers are hardly getting in there now."

"No! She's here! She was here!" Obi-Wan exclaimed sitting up dispite his protesting chest.

Qui-Gon didn't know what else to do…With a deep breath he took Obi-Wan into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry Padawan…" He murmured.

Obi-Wan was stiff against him a while, not returning the embrace, but then he closed his eyes returning the gesture clenching his teeth tightly and keeping his eyes shut so was not to do anything he'd regret later. Still, the prickling behind his eyes and that horrible feeling in his throat was enough. He swallowed taking a shuddering breath.

After a long moment they parted and Obi-Wan was surprised to see Qui-Gon looking so tired and grim. He handed him the small piece of paper in his hand and the youth looked down at it.

Obi-Wan's eyes wavered and glistened but he clenched his jaw tight. He was no child…he wouldn't cry as one. Jesi wouldn't want him to.

He took in a sharp breath at the thought and Jinn tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"She was the only mother I had." 

"I know." Qui-Gon replied simply, honestly.

"You think…She's back with her family again?" Obi-Wan asked. He sounded so much younger than he was. 

"Yes, I do. They were waiting for her, just as she will be waiting for us Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon told him gently. …She'd be there. That's what she meant…

Obi-Wan didn't reply. He just looked at the three infants near the bed. 

"They are to be trained as Jedi. The Council has decided."

"They'll be powerful Jedi…" Obi-Wan said quietly.

Qui-Gon glanced at him then back to the children. "They will."

**** 2 Days Later ****

He'd tried to avoid the thoughts. Tried to keep a smile on his face like he knew she would tell him. He tried to be strong, and only support when others needed support. But now, as Obi-Wan watched the flame that was to represent her life fade away until only a small tail of smoke curled in the air and the dirge (A/N Funeral Song or commeration of the dead.) play softly, he found it harder than ever.

On one side of the memorial were mostly IGPG members. Co-workers, life savers, trustees. 

On another side were many people he'd never seen before. Different species ranged from everything. People with young children and those who were just barely out of childhood themselves, alone there, and he wondered how they knew her, or how she knew them. 

The last area in the service were Jedi. There weren't all that many of them. Yoda, of course, was present. Mace Windu and even Adi Gallia and Siri, both in which who hardly knew her, had come. Some Jedi came and he wondered if they really knew her, or if they were just coming to be respectful. Near him was Apalla and a few aides. In each aide's arms and in Apalla's were small bundles. Three children. Three children to become Jedi. Three children with completely black eyes.

On the left of him was his Master. He too with his hood pulled up just as every other Jedi in the area were. Even the nursery aides.

Many minutes had passed forming into nearly 2 hours when Obi-Wan finally realized that he and his Master were two of the few left in the area. Still, on the other side of the now well out flame, were Billy Gairce, and two people he hadn't seen in nearly over a year. Lynn and Pierce. He couldn't recall their last names. Far to the right of them was Thomas Hawkings. 

Billy raised his dark eyes to meet Obi-Wan's and he nodded in recognition of the other's mourning and sorrow just as his own. Obi-Wan tilted his head towards him under his cloak's hood.

Billy glanced at Lynn and Pierce and the three silently walked up the stairs, out of the memorial cathedral. Obi-Wan looked at Thomas who didn't move in the least…just staring at the burnt area of the stone. 

Obi-wan sighed and looked at his Master who turned his head to look at him.

"We can go now Master…" Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Only when you're ready Padawan." Qui-Gon told him gently.

Obi-wan looked at the burnt area of the stone. "I'm ready…" He murmured.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder and they left the area with Thomas Hawkings still in it's shadows.

*** That Night ***

Obi-wan smiled down at the small boy in his arms. The nursery had long since turned out the lights, but he didn't mind. Dan giggled looking up at him streching his arms out towards the Jedi padawan. Obi-Wan smiled a little more and allowed the boy to grasp his finger.

"I think he's found a liking to you." Qui-Gon said quietly from the door.

Obi-wan looked up at him surprised. "So I'm told." 

Qui-Gon chuckled a little entering. He looked down into the cribs with Si'Reia and Trevor in them, sleeping soundly. 

"It's late, you should put him to sleep…You need some sleep yourself. Kik'Rin's going to kill me tomorrow in your check up." Qui-Gon told him. Obi-Wan glanced up at him and Qui-Gon questioned his choice of words for a moment but then Obi-Wan smiled a little.

"Yes Master." He briskly returned to the crib beside Reia's and laid Dan down. The little boy looked up at him with those wide dark eyes. Obi-Wan sighed and they left the nursery as silently as they could.

**************

Now, Obi-wan stood here, after Qui-Gon had gone to his own room, on the balcony. Thoughts swirled in his mind as fast as the speeders in the mere distance. After a long while he blinked and a single, lone tear slipped from his eyes and trickled down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away. It would run it's course, just as Jesi had in her short time in his life. Too short…

__

She wasn't supposed to go. He thought mournfully. _She just wasn't…_

Quickly, much too quickly and obviously for the 18 year old padawan's liking, his control slipped away and that lone tear was only the first of many.

Obi-Wan didn't know that in the room whose door had been closed for some time now was Qui-Gon looking out the window with something in his hand. He ran his fingers over it silently. Opening the top then closing it. Opening, closing. Opening, closing. He didn't read the writing inside, he knew what it said. The watch continued to tick in the night, day in and day out. 

The Jedi Master sighed looking down at the hands of the ancient watch. _She wasn't supposed to go…_

*** 9 Months Later on the Planet of Durthay ***

Kandoin, the clerk on duty at the time, looked up as the door chimed open.

"Good day!" He called to the person that entered. 

The dug frowned with no reply and watched as the shadow moved across the ground further into the store. 

"Can I help ye find anythi-" His throat was suddenly tight as the costumer came into view. He couldn't breathe…The dug tried to move, say something, but he couldn't. The invisible grip clasped too hard around him. Soon the world around him dimmed and he slipped away from his body. 

The person in the dark cloak released the dug who crumpled to the floor behind the counter. They looked up at the door when the person they'd been looking for entered. He sighed coming to their side. His dark hair swayed slightly as he shook his head. He looked at his accomplice and said mockingly, "What did it this time?"

"I didn't like him.." Was the reply in a light voice…With a heavy Kishir accent.

"Whatever you say." He replied moving past _her_, running his hand lightly through her straight, layered, golden hair. 

She smiled at him as he passed and went towards the counter. She leaned over it to look at the victim.

"Where are my manners? …My name's Roan." Her gold eyes swept over the body as she turned away with a small smile of please.

****

End

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahaha! I'm so evil I love it!!!!!!!! *Laughs evilly again!* Whew, that was fun. Figured I'd use the second rated name on the voting list…But who really is _Roan_? You tell me! Continue- yes, no? Review!

Till Next Fic Possibly,

Elli

P.S. There's a few shorter ones that have to be put in before any longer one is put into the series…heheheh. Shouldn't take long…That is only if you want me to continue.. :)


End file.
